Avoidable
by PrettyNPinkGirl
Summary: When disaster strikes, former enemies return for vengeance. The Gorillaz find themselves in a path that could have been completely avoidable. #5 in my "The Adventures Of The Gorillaz (Series)". Rated T for the usual, sexual content, drug/alcohol abuse, violence, and language.
1. In The Beginning

Author's Note: This is number 5 in "The Adventures Of The Gorillaz", yes, it's my own fanfic series.;) So I strongly suggest to read the others before this one, that way there won't be any confusion. The first fanfic in this series is "A Jeiel Among Gorillaz", but other than that, enjoy and review!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

**Russel's POV:**

I guess there are really only two ways to handle things in life. The easy way... or the complicated way, which is often smarter and does more good than harm.

A red light flashed erratically with a low, yet constant monotonous beeping. I watched with fear as the weapon of mass destruction was hurtling towards us... _KABOOM_! The missile now crashed into us violently exploding, causing a hole with air whipping into the 1st class as we began plummeting down to Earth. This was it... the inevitable end to my life. The ground neared closer as I was struck with fear. My stomach churned at the rapidly falling altitude. Farther... farther and faster we fell from the sky, down into the merciless Earth, or maybe it was just water, below. My heart raced as all I could hear was the whooshing of the air and I watched as the ground became closer until death seemed to be the only choice I would receive. This can't be the end**_-BOOM_**! Then all was still, silent, and dark...

_'Da fuck just happened?_ You may be wondering. Lemme go back to the beginning and explain the earlier events that led up to this catastrophe.

**_Earlier..._**

"He's gonna kill you when he wakes up." I stated with a loud chuckle to Jeiel as I witnessed the scene I had just walked into.

"Oh, I don't think so..." Jeiel said with a devilish look on her face. Suddenly Jeiel shoved a ton of makeup supplies into my hands. She then went over to the sleeping Murdoc and screamed loudly, jolting him awake.

"What the bloody 'ell?" Murdoc asked startled as he sat up from the couch. Jeiel ran out of the room before Murdoc noticed.

"Wot the fuck are 'yu holding in 'yur hands, Russel?" Murdoc asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I-umm..." I stammered as I moved the makeup supplies behind my back in attempt to hide them while I smiled with a nervous laugh. Murdoc narrowed his eyes and walked over to the mirror that hung decoratively in the living room. Murdoc did a double-take when he saw his own reflection, which was completely understandable...

Murdoc's black fringed bangs where pulled back with a gigantic, bright purple bow, exposing his forehead. Pink, purple, blue, green, orange, and even yellow eyeshadow was heavily caked on like a rainbow onto Murdoc's eyelids. Long, glittery fake eyelashes were glued to the edges of his eyelids. Black eyeliner etched around his eyes as well, giving him the appearance of a raccoon that was puked on by a rainbow. Murdoc's once green complexion, was now very pale with foundation. His cheeks a rosy red with way, way too much blush. Murdoc's lips were even more unusual. The top of his lip was smeared with half pink and half purple lipstick. The bottom was smeared with half red and half orange lipstick. Jeiel had certainly over-done herself on the prank makeover.

"LARD ASS!" Murdoc exclaimed angrily as he stalked toward me in a threatening way.

"No, man, I didn't fuck up your face, I was framed! Jeiel did it!" I said putting my hands up submissively, backing up against the wall. Murdoc only walked to me slowly like I was prey, I could practically see the foam coming out of his mouth with thirst for my blood. Suddenly 2D walked into the room and stopped dead when he saw Murdoc.

"You look like a bloody drag queen, Mudz!" 2D said, laughing wildly, which was a bad choice.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you, face-ache!" Murdoc bellowed but 2D continued to lose control with laughter. Before I could blink, Murdoc tackled 2D. 2D wiggled out of Murdoc's grip before he could get punched. Soon 2D ran away and Murdoc chased after him with incredible speed. I ran out to witness what would happen next.

"What just happened?" Noodle asked, appearing next to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Murdoc continued to chase 2D, and 2D continued to run for dear life. Jeiel emerged next to me to see the violence she had caused. 2D saw his girlfriend and ran behind her for protection. Murdoc stopped running and walked up to Jeiel with rage.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Jeiel asked while giggling.

"You did this!?" Murdoc spat at her questionably. Jeiel only smiled her response. Murdoc clutched his fists and breathed heavily through his nose with anger. I stared at her with amazement at how brave she was to test Murdoc's limits. Surprisingly, I watched as Murdoc took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"You got makeup remover, mate? Cuz, I ain't going to London looking like a bloody drag queen." Murdoc asked in an irritated tone. Jeiel smirked and handed Murdoc a package filled with makeup removing towelettes.

It had only been one week since our failed luxury cruise trip. I remember when Murdoc had gotten struck by lightening, I was so afraid he was going to die, but he bounced back. He acted so strange after waking from being struck by the lightening, back on the cruise. Also, since the near death experience, Murdoc had actually been more patient. Except for this one occasion where he had mistakenly took a nap on the couch when Jeiel had her makeup supplies around.

Our luxury cruise ship had been cancelled without refunds, so Murdoc put on his scary face and made the Captain give us our money back. I'm not really sure what he said, but when Murdoc came out of the Captain's room, I saw the Captain crying to himself mumbling, "No...no please, please I want to live!", and Murdoc had a smirk on his face. Anyways, we got back home, and all of us were upset that the cruise got cancelled. One thing led to another and soon 2D began complaining about missing London, Noodle complaining about this one guitar she wanted in a store in London, and Jeiel and Darla began talking about how exciting it would be to see London for the first time. So guess what Murdoc did with the money he originally had used for the cruise? He decided that the Gorillaz deserved a better trip for our success of completing the world tour, and he arranged a 1st class airplane back to London for a little visit. The airplane was guaranteed 1st class and exclusive to only us, and today was the day we were going to the airport. Murdoc had decided to take a nap before the flight.

Murdoc soon came back with his hair and face back to normal, but specks of glitter were scattered everywhere on his face.

He looked at the time on his phone and said, "Alright, to the Winnie, the plane should be at the goddamn port by now, mates. Jeiel, don't you dare do what 'ya did last time and let's just go!" Jeiel cheeks reddened at this comment and everyone else lifted an eyebrow at her in confusion. I still wondered what she had done last time before the cruise, where she had been in the bathroom holding us all up...

"Wait, we gotta wait for Darla!" I said as I looked around for my girlfriend.

"I'm comin'!" Darla said abruptly as she came downstairs with her luggage. After that, we all left for the Winnebago, Jeiel with her over abundance of pink luggage, Noodle with her purple snakeskin, me with my green, Murdoc with his black, 2D with his blue, and Darla with her orange suitcase.

We were ready for the new adventure ahead of us, or so I thought...


	2. The Fall

**Russel's POV:**

The ride to the airport was fairly short, which was a good thing, because I was the one driving and all I could hear was arguing.

"Russ, speed up this fucker!" Murdoc shouted at me.

"I'm doing the speed limit, Mudz." I called back to him with irritation.

"Yeah, relax Murdoc. It's 1st class, they're not leaving without us." Noodle said to Murdoc. Through the front-view mirror I watched Murdoc look to the floor with a worried expression on his face.

"Mudz... what did you do?" I asked the guilty looking green-skinned bassist. Murdoc remained silent.

"Murdoc?" 2D had now chimed in from the back next to Jeiel and Darla.

"Shut it, face-ache!" Murdoc barked at 2D. Jeiel narrowed her eyes and got up from the back seat.

"What the hell did you do, Murdoc?" Jeiel asked.

"Nothin', nothin'... it's just that..." Murdoc began hesitantly.

"What?" Darla asked, now contributing to the conversation.

"Oi, it's not that big of a deal... it's just that, the plane isn't exactly ours... but it will be if we make it in time, mates." Murdoc said defensively. I rolled my eyes as I stared ahead at the road.

"Wot, we're stealing a plane?" 2D asked with widened eyes.

"No, well kinda, but that's not the point. The point is that were getting a fucking free ride to London!" Murdoc growled.

"Ridiculous, you couldn't have just paid for the plane?" Noodle asked crossing her arms. This continued the rest of the way there. I remained silent as Murdoc argued with everybody else.

I was so happy when we got to the airport, and so was Murdoc. Murdoc found the 1st class plane he had planned on stealing. A single guard stood next to it. The guard was burly with brown hair and green eyes. Murdoc talked the guard into letting us take it. It went a little like this:

"'Ello, I see our plane has arrived for us, mate." Murdoc said to the guard.

"Oh, you guys must be the Zikaviers', party of six." The guard said to Murdoc. Me, Darla, Jeiel, Noodle, and 2D all stood behind Murdoc awkwardly.

"Yes." Murdoc replied and began getting on the plane, the rest of us followed.

"I'll get the pilot right away." The guard told us.

"Oi, there's no need, mate." Murdoc told the guard. The guard gave us a confused look but stupidly just went with it. Murdoc sat in the pilot's seat and began pressing buttons.

"Do you even know how to fly 'fis 'fing?!" 2D asked with some concern.

"Don't worry dullard, I'm fucking handling it!" Murdoc snapped. 2D flinched a bit, but sat in a nearby seat. Murdoc started the plane and it lurched fast and uncontrollably. I heard yelling and looked out my window to see six people running towards the plane, one was screaming at the distraught looking guard. Looked like four adults and one teen and one kid, all upset at Murdoc's hijacking of their 1st class luxury airplane. The plane began swerving ungracefully as Murdoc steered.

"Fuck, Murdoc land the goddamn plane!" I screamed.

"I don't wanna die!" Darla yelled.

"Ermagod, I'm going to be sick!" 2D said tripping to the bathroom with his hand holding his mouth.

"You're going to kill us all!" Noodle said with panic.

"I said I'm fucking handling it!" Murdoc yelled back. Noodle had buckled herself to a seat. 2D vomited in the bathroom at the end of the plane. Darla held onto my waist as I tried to stand, balancing on the crazily flown plane. Jeiel had been grasping a lounge chair for her life but the plane veered to the right sharply and she fell to the floor. Finally the plane began to steady and soon everything was flying smoothly. With the plane no longer out of control, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I told 'ya, I had it handled, mates." Murdoc said to us with a smile. I heard Noodle scoff. Darla sat down to calm her shaking body. Jeiel began to get up from the floor. 2D emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" 2D asked Jeiel, holding her as she stood up. Jeiel nodded.

"I 'fink I saw a jacuzzi." 2D said randomly.

"Jacuzzi?!" Jeiel said as her eyes lit up and she ran toward 2D had gone. 2D followed her. Noodle put on some headphones and laid back in the lounge chair. I walked to Murdoc and sat in the co-pilot seat next to his.

"Damn, 'da fuck is wrong wit you? You almost killed us!" I said to Murdoc with some fear.

"But I didn't...oi, go get me som'a that rum I spotted when we first came on this thing." Murdoc said. I looked back to fine a couple bottles of rum on a shelf, some of them had fallen on the the floor from the bad flying start.

"Aw, hell no, man! There ain't no way Imma let you fly us to London wasted." I told Murdoc harshly. He only rolled his eyes at me.

One hour into the flight, me and Darla had joined Jeiel and 2D in the jacuzzi. Noodle continued to ignore everybody with her headphones.

"I thought we were going to die!" Jeiel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air making her breasts bounce from her pink bikini top.

"Whoa, keep it in, girl." I told her. Jeiel's face reddened as she put down her arms and adjusted her bikini top. I only sank down more into the warm water while the others continued mindless chatter on Murdoc's horrible flying. I felt hot bubbles boil my skin in a relaxing way. Before I knew it, I slipped into a peaceful nap...

Suddenly I was woken up by screaming. My eyes snapped open to find myself alone in the bubbling tub. I got up instantly and ran to Murdoc as he flew.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Oh gee, I dunno, maybe that fucking flying missile has something to do with it, lard ass!" Murdoc yelled as he pointed to the large missile hurtling towards us. Everyone began screaming and panicking as Murdoc lurched the plane side from side to shag the missile. Every attempt to avoid the missile ended in failure, but Murdoc still tried as his face conveyed a sense of determination. His teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed.

My heart raced as the missile came closer and I noticed large letters printed in black on the explosive death weapon. The letters made the word, "ROBBI".

"No, he's come back for me!" Darla screamed as she notice the words as well. Soon the missile hit us and we began falling was air whooshed into the plane. I watched as the Earth came closer as the altitude was failing fast. Everyone screamed their last scream as we hit the ground and silence and darkness took over... and so that would explain how we got into our present situation.

**PRESENT:**

I felt my body laying in something course and gritty. Pain seared my entire body because I had been thrown out of a window when we crashed. Glass cut my arms and small chunks had embedded themselves into my skin. The noise of cawing from tropical birds filled my ears. I felt the warm sun against my skin as I began to gain consciousness. Something cold and wet lightly washed against me. Picking my head up and opening my eyes, I saw the plane to my left. It was broken into many pieces, all the windows shattered and it was missing a wing. Behind me loomed a lush, tropical forest. In front of me was an ocean that seemed to go on forever. The missing wing was floating in the water.

We had crash landed onto an island...


	3. The Found & The Missing

**Murdoc's POV:**

"Ugh." I groaned as I tried picking myself up from the pilot's seat. _Bit of a bumpy landing, but I'm still alive._ I thought to myself as I tried escaping the plane. The roof had caved in slightly, and it was turned on its side, making standing difficult.

I tried climbed to the top of the ceiling and made my way out through a massive opening made possibly from the missile. At the top I stumbled and fell off the top of the plane and landed to the ground with a loud _THUMP! _The sand kicked up all around me on the impact.

"Ow, fuck, that hurt. Hey mates, anybody alive?" I asked in kind of a sarcastic tone but inside I knew that I was secretly afraid they hadn't survived.

"Murdoc, little help over here?" I heard Russel call me. I turned around to find him on the sand making a puddle of blood from his injuries.

"Sweet Satan, Russel! Dammit, are you okay?" I asked with some alarm trying to help him up.

"Glass!" Russel said to me when I tried to help him. He was bleeding on his arms and legs from small cuts. One long and deep looking cut was on his leg, it had a large piece of glass protruding out of it. Small pieces of glass embedded on his arms.

"Shit, just sit down, let me find the others first." I told Russel. He obeyed me and sat down in the sand plucking the glass out of his arm. I looked around and soon found a Noodle trapped inside the plane. The ceiling had collapsed inside around her in two separate pieces that enclosed her in the plane. I climbed in through a broken window and tried pushing a piece down. When that didn't work, I involved my legs and all of my body weight. I slightly made a hole and Noodle climbed through it while I struggled holding the ceiling piece back.

"You alright, love?" I asked her. She nodded her response and ran to the bleeding Russel to assist him. I then continued onward, finding the rest of my band members.

"Jeiel, Darla, 2D, where the bloody 'ell are you blokes?" I called, walking outside the plane searching the perimeter. On the other side of the plane was Darla. She was unconsciously laying in the sand. I ran to her and placed my fingers on her neck in attempt to find a pulse. As soon as my fingers even made contact to her neck, her eyes snapped open and she punched me straight in the jaw.

"Oi, what the fuck? I was making sure you weren't dead, mate!" I said while rubbing my jaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Murdoc. I just got thrown outta plane window! So excuse me if I'm a bit jumpy right now!" Darla said with a bit of sarcasm and fear.

"Well if your fine, go help your boyfriend... he's bleeding." I added that last part and Darla quickly stood up but winced and stumbled. I quickly grabbed her and asked what was wrong.

"I think my ankle is sprained, or broken!" Darla cried out with some tears forming in her eyes. It was clear she was in pain. I quickly helped her to the others and helped her sit down next to Russel.

"I'm going to go find face-ache and pinky." I stated then walked away. At first I thought I would explore inside the plane because the two didn't seem to be outside around the crashed plane. Once inside, I carefully walked around all obstacles in my way.

Lounge chairs and regular chairs in general were scattered around the floor. Broken glass from the windows were just about everywhere as well. The floor was in a tipped angle from the plane landing on its side, and the walls were dented a bit from the impact.

It sure was a scary sight to see. I began panicking when I didn't find 2D or Jeiel. _Dullard, you better not be dead, and same to you, Jeiel. _I thought to myself as I climbed through a broken window and jumped down from the plane. I winced when shards of glass scratched me as I exited through the broken window.

I went back to Darla and Russel.

"Did you find them?" Russel asked me.

"Does it bloody look like I did, lard ass?" I snapped.

"Relax, Murdoc! It was a good question!" Darla retorted.

'Sorry, sorry, I just am worried. Alright? For the first time in my life, I am worried!" I said defeated as I buried my head in my hands. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my back.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Noodle said, trying to convince me. All I could do was muster a smile. I was startled when loud screaming and panicking sounded in the distant then coming closer like it was running towards us.

At first, my reaction was to grab the sharpest item near me, but before I could do anything, something threw them self at us, something with blue hair..._2D._

"Dullard!" I said cheerfully. 2D stood there panting, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Noodle asked. When 2D finally caught his breath, he looked up at all of us, and uttered a single word that almost made my heart stop.

"Jeiel." He said so simply, but spoke the name with so much meaning and concern.

"What happened?" I asked, I found myself grabbing 2D's dirty, tattered shirt with one hand threateningly.

2D gulped then began speaking.

"When the airplane crashed, I woke up outside with glass all over me. I must have been 'frown out a window! I was a little sore, and cut up, but no'fing to bad, so I got up. Jeiel was maybe 10 feet away from me when I found her. She was even worse, the glass had cut her up more than it had me and large bruises were developing from being 'frown through the window! Plus, she was unconscious, so I carried her towards the water to clean the blood and try to get some of the glass out. Then..."

I watched as 2D trailed off with a puzzled expression.

"Well, what happened next?" I heard Russel ask.

"Strange people came out of no where..."

''Huh?" Darla asked confused.

"What are you talking about, dullard?" I asked the poor senseless blue-haired singer.

"These people had like... tiki masks and tribal tattoos or some'fing. I dunno what happened, but they approached me and Jeiel. Before I could move they surrounded us and then they took her!" 2D cried out in agony at the memory.

"They took her?" Darla repeated.

"Yes, they bloody took her right out of 'me arms!" 2D said.

"So I guess it's safe to say that we aren't alone on this island, mates..." I ended on that creepy note. Goosebumps seemed to travel on my green skin up my arms to the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, there is no fucking way I'm letting some islanders harm my stylist!" I said but sounded more petty than caring, which was okay because they didn't need to know how much I cared for Jeiel. Once I said that, I started helping everyone with their wounds. When I finished, questions arose from their mouths.

"So, what 'da fuck is the plan?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should think this through..." Darla commented.

"I will go in there and beat them all up if they hurt my Jeiel!" 2D said with a fist in the air like some kind of revenge pose.

"What can we do? There's probably thousands of them..." Noodle said but I cut her off with a raised fist. Soon everyone was looking at me intently.

"It's easy, we go in, we get our blonde bombshell, then we get off the mother fucking island!" I told them with total confidence.


	4. Caged Animals

**Jeiel's POV:**

So want to know how it feels to be thrown out of a crashing, doomed plane? Not good. When the missile hit the plane, it ripped a hole in the interior. I remember being unable to get a hold of my long hair as air rushed in. Oh my God, it was so hard trying to see what was happening, my hair covered my face and whipped around crazily. However, I knew we were falling from the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as the lowering altitude knocked me off my feet.

When the plane actually made contact to the ground, the windows shattered as I was thrown out of one from the impact. I remember laying in the sand, feeling like I was going to die. Glass had torn through my skin and I could feel my blood pooling from the bruises I acquired from the fall. Then I passed out from the pain and the injuries.

When I slowly gained consciousness, I felt a weird, warm sensation on my abdomen, like something being rubbed on my skin. _What the fuck is going on? _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. My ears hadn't begun working yet as I laid on something soft, disoriented, in pain. As my eyes focused, I was laying on my back and I looked down past my chest at a strange sight.

A woman who looked about 30, was rubbing a strange serum on my abdomen. A pile of small, bloodied glass shards were next to her in a cloth. The women had dark, tan skin, striking brown eyes, and black long hair that was braided behind herself. Her clothes were legit animal skinned. Her arms consisted of many tribal tattoos. She looked over to me and noticed my staring.

'Wha-what are you doing, where am-" I was going to finish my sentence when the woman put a finger to her own mouth, signalling for me to be quiet. For some reason I obeyed and stopped trying to talk. The woman smiled at me friendlily, which at least helped me relax a little, knowing that she wasn't trying to harm me.

I decided to acknowledge my surroundings to try and better my understanding of what was going on. I was in some kind of hut. The walls seemed to be made out of straw and mud. The roof was made of straw and mud as well. The floor was stone. I was laying on a bunch of animal furs on the floor, the woman still knelt down next to me as she smeared more serum on my stomach. Suddenly, a man entered the small hut. He was tan, with brown hair and similar tribal tattoos to the woman.

My attention was brought back to the woman as she moved closer to me and took my arm. I realized that she was trying to patch up my wounds from the plane crash. I watched as the man came over to us and lightly put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't know what to think at the moment. The woman then began plucking glass from my arm, which didn't hurt at first but then some was embedded deep in my skin and she had to forcibly get it out with long tweezers-looking things.

I instantly began thrashing in pain and that's when I realized that the man had put his hands on my shoulders to hold me back while I freaked out. It wasn't until I was tearing up from the pain when the man and woman exchanged worried looks. The woman put my arm down gently and the man slowly released his hands from my shoulders.

"I know you are confused, but know that you are safe. My name is Althia." I was surprised she knew English, she looked native to the island. Seriously, there were native islanders! How the hell would they even speak English, you would have thought they would have their own language. I was going to ask about our lacking language barrier but was distracted at the fact that I was in completely different clothes.

I was now in some kind of coconut bra/top with gorgeous, brightly-colored flowers embellishing the entire bra/top. I was also in a freaking grass skirt.

"Um, as cute as they are, how exactly did I change clothes?" I asked with some raw curiosity.

Althia let out a little laugh and said, "I had to get you in new clothes, they were in the way of my ability to heal your wounds. Besides, they were all bloody and ripped in tatters anyway."

_Dammit, there's another outfit ruined! _I sighed and looked at both of them. I wondered what happened to the Gorillaz. This made me worry and made me snap back to reality instead of petty issues.

"Where are the others?" I coughed out. Althia looked at me quizzically.

"There was a strange blue-haired man holding you, trying to wash the blood off of you." The man piped up. My eyes brightened with joy that 2D was okay.

"2D." I said lightly then suddenly grew tired and fell asleep...

**2D's POV:**

I was bloody freaked out. I mean one minute I am trying to help my girlfriend and the next, strange natives come out of no where and take her from my arms! Literally! They just waltz right up to me and took Jeiel from my arms. I had no time to react and there were many of them so I thought the smart thing to do was to find the others for back up. Now that I had there back up, we were storming to the tribe of people to get Jeiel back. But there was a couple problems:We didn't know where they were, injured people had come with us, and we had no plan of attack.

It was me, Murdoc, Noodle, Darla, and Russel. We had determined that Darla only had a sprained ankle. She limped alongside Russel as we waled in the forest. Russel had protested her coming with us, but Darla was very headstrong and didn't want to be useless, so she bared through the pain. After patching up Russel with some cloth and the sleeves of our shirts, we stopped the bleeding, but again, this was only a temporary fix. They both needed serious medical attention, possibly even myself, but right now that wasn't really available at the moment.

We were all walking into the lush, tropical forest with full intentions of getting our stylist, with or without peace.

"What if we can't find her?" I voiced my worry out loud.

"I will not stop until I find her-" Murdoc said but suddenly got embarrassed, blushed, and then said, "I mean, who's going to dress us for our concerts?" Noodle rolled her eyes and I heard scoffs from Russel and Darla.

"How the hell are we even going to find her..." Russel began to ask but suddenly I tripped on some kind of rope and went down with an "Owf!" Before I knew it, a large animal trap came down on all of us.

"Nice fucking going, dullard!" Murdoc said and hit me hard on the back.

"Oi, it was an accident!" I defended. Russel and Noodle pushed on the bars of the animal trap but it was no use, we were... trapped.

"How 'da fuck are we gonna get outta this?" Russel asked.

"I vote on throwing face-ache against the bars until it breaks. That way, even if it doesn't work, he'll be knocked unconscious and I won't have to blimey deal with his blunders!" Murdoc said harshly. I gasped with fear and backed away from Murdoc.

"Cool it, Murdoc, nobody is goin' to be thrown against the bars." Darla said. I sighed a breath of relief while Murdoc sighed with discontent.

"Well now what?" Noodle asked suddenly. As if on queue, leaves rustled. Emerging from the vegetation that grew all around us were two men with heavy tribal tattoos. They approached us with hungry, frightening blood-thirsty eyes.

"I vote on you blokes eating this blue-haired idiot first." Murdoc said nervously as the two men came closer to us. My heart pounded faster. We were like caged, helpless, defenseless animals, and they were the predators...

Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is just the best place to stop before we get into the "legit shit".;)


	5. Making Sense Yet?

**Jeiel's POV:**

I woke up again with less pain and the feeling of that strange serum on my arms, stomach, and legs. Strange voices came from outside the hut, these voices sounded... familiar. My curiosity got the best of me as I decided to get up. I groaned as my stiff and sore muscles screamed in pain. It was apparent that Althia had gotten the rest of the glass shards out of my skin while I slept.

My walking was sluggish and stiff. I made it to the doorway and peeked outside. It was so gorgeous! A dirt path lead to maybe hundreds of different huts all next to each other, almost like a city. Brightly-colored flowers surrounded the dirt road on the sides. In the distance was a distinct shape of a volcano and many tropical trees and plant life. The dirt path seemed to lead into a jungle of even more flowers, vegetation, and unknown animals. People walked around and chatted with each other as if this was normal, modern life. This was certainly some kind of village, or tribe.

My attention was brought back to the current situation when I gazed upon two men hurtling five people into the village. One of the men had a black eye and the other had a strange bloody bite on his forearm. I knew for certain that the five people were Russel, Noodle, 2D, Darla, and Murdoc.

"Where is she, what have you done with 'me love?" 2D asked furiously.

"I'll bite you again if you hurt her, mate." Murdoc threatened the man with the bloody bite on his forearm. The man rubbed his forearm in shock as Murdoc threatened this.

"Ow!" Darla yelped as she stumbled over her own feet. One ankle looked unnaturally swollen and puffy. Russel was helping her walk. He didn't look that good either. Dried blood was just about everywhere on his body. Bandages of cloth covered his arms and legs. One of the men was about to speak but Noodle suddenly whirled around on the bottom of his feet and tackled one of the men. Soon the other Gorillaz began to join the fight as villagers rushed to witness the fight.

2D was hitting one man with his eyes closed tightly. Basically 2D was flailing his arms violently, hoping to hit someone. Russel was upper-cutting the man with the bitten forearm. Noodle suddenly round-house kicked the man with the black eye. Murdoc was biting the other forearm of the man he had originally bitten. Soon Darla joined in and was choking one man while she hung from his neck in piggy back ride position.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled and ran to them clumsily but I instantly felt dizzy and plopped to the ground weakly. The sound of my voice made all the Gorillaz freeze mid-motion. I would have laughed at the sight but I was too weak and dizzy. 2D had one arm in the air while the other was in a fist, lightly touching the chest of the one man with the black eye. One of 2D's eyes squinted closed while the other was open and staring in my direction, his blue hair crazily sticking up. Noodle stood with one foot protruding upward like she was about to kick the man with the bitten forearms again, but instead it stayed frozen in the air. Russel had one hand gripping the animal-skinned shirt collar of the man with the black eye. Darla still clung to the neck of the man with the bitten forearms. Murdoc still had his mouth awkwardly enclosed over the man's forearm, biting it with his sharp teeth. All the Gorillaz looked up awkwardly.

"JEIEL!" They all said at different times but all had equal amounts of confusion on their faces. 2D turned around and ran to me as the others stopped fighting. Murdoc reluctantly released the man's forearm from his mouth and went to me as well.

"Are you alright, love?" 2D asked as he helped me stand.

"No." I said lightly. 2D and Murdoc looked at me concerned. I looked at them with irritation.

"Wot's wrong, do 'ya need to see a doctor?" Murdoc asked. I shook my head.

"You guys just beat up two friendly natives. These people were so hospitable toward me and I repay them with five death machine Gorillaz..." I said with some disappointment.

"Oi, if they were friendly, why did they take you to their village without telling us they meant 'ya no harm? Why'd they hurtle us to a foreign village without a single word?" Murdoc asked defensively. I was going to answer but Althia came up to us with an aggravated look on her face.

"Because not all of us know English! Do you just lash out whenever something bad happens? Not even letting anyone explain or rationalizing the situation?" Althia asked with some exasperation.

"Pretty much..." Noodle whispered under her breath and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Althia shook her head and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"We're sorry." 2D said to Althia as the others nodded in agreement and shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"Alright, well, we can talk after we have tended to your wounds. Follow me." Althia said and she led us into the small hut where she had tended my wounds.

"You need to rest." Althia pointed a finger at me. I sat down onto animal furs and 2D joined me. He looked at me closely as I leaned my head on the wall.

"Nice outfit." He said with a grin.

"My other clothes were destroyed... Why does this shit always happen to us?" I asked in a humorous voice.

"Just fate keeping us on our toes, love." 2D said with a smile. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes.

"I see 'tat they got the glass out." 2D said and grabbed my arm to examine it closer. I instantly tensed up because it was still sore.

"Ow." I said and 2D let go of my arm with a saddened expression on his face. Suddenly 2D brought his arms around my body in a hug.

"I was so afraid when I saw you laying in the sand, glass and bruises deep in your skin. And blood... all 'tat blood." 2D grimaced with a shudder at the memory.

'Ew, blood." I said. 2D chuckled a bit. 2D kept one arm wrapped around my body as I affectionately put my head on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and kissed me. It was a, "Fuck yeah! We survived...so far!" kind of kiss. Soon Althia had tended to everybody's wounds except 2D's and she came to us. She began washing off blood and getting the glass shards out of 2D's skin. His injuries were pretty minor and were cleaned up in a matter of seconds.

She soon addressed all of us saying, "So let's talk. What happened to you guys?"

"Damn, isn't that a tricky one to answer..." Murdoc said while leaning against the wall with is hands behind his head in a relaxing position.

"Long story short, we were in a plane and a missile hit us and we crashed onto your island. We're not exactly sure why, or who 'da fuck hit us with a goddamn missile..." Russel began but Darla piped up.

"It was Robbi, didn't you see the name written on the missile!? He's after me!" Darla said with panic rising in her voice.

"Robbi?" Althia asked us.

"That's a long story." Noodle contributed.

"He's my abusive ex-boyfriend with some serious mental issues. Last time we saw him, he was in Russia." Darla said and I watched as she pondered the memory. Althia only looked at us with a growing worried expression on her face.

"We haven't seen the bloke in a year, I doubt he's after us since Russel's paranormal phenomena." Murdoc said with a smirk.

"We never did do any'fing more 'bout him... we should've at least made sure he was sent to jail." 2D told us with some regret.

"Well what's he up to? What could he possibly have accomplished in just a year...?" Noodle asked out loud, rhetorically.

"With a sick mind like his, anything." Darla said with fear. Russel hugged her and consoled her.

"Calm down, we don't know 'dat it's Robbi." Russel said reassuringly.

"Now to a different topic. How the 'ell can you speak English, how do we get off this goddamn island, and, oh yea, where the bloody fucking 'ell are we!?" Murdoc asked Althia.

"You are on the Island 'Serinati'. We have lived on this island in peace for many, many years. My great ancestors found this island, named it, and made a life for them and the rest of our tribe. Nobody really knows how we first got here, that knowledge was lost a long time ago, but we have an idea that it may have been centuries. This island as been uncharted and away from the modern world, at least until about a year ago when a young scientist found our island. He studied our unique plant and animal life and even us. He taught me and some others how to speak English, and he even told us of large concrete and metal cities. One he mentioned was 'New York', he promised to leave us in peace and not tell anybody of his findings so that we could remain in peace. Although, some rumors have risen that he didn't leave and he is still living on the island. I'm not really sure." Althia explained to us.

_How do we get ourselves into these kind of situations? _I thought to myself with true wonder.


	6. Recovery & Discovery

**Russel's POV:**

Darla was clinging to my arm like a spider monkey while the natives re-wrapped her ankle for more support. It was understandable for the pain she was going through. I was in pain as well. Fortunately, the huge glass shard that was stuck in my leg was out and I now had some bandages wrapping it. Making sure that it stopped the excessive bleeding. It was a half hour later in the small hut where we had been taken to. I was happy that Jeiel was alright. I was also happy that their were friendly natives on the island.

Jeiel had fallen asleep, resting on the animal furs that had been placed on the floor almost like some type of a bed. 2D was holding her, but very much awake, as he lightly rubbed her arms as she slept. Noodle had left the hut and was exploring the village, meeting all of the tribe members and showing them her headphones. Murdoc, as usual, was flirting with a couple attractive village women just outside the hut within my field of view.

"I make music, comes from 'me heart. Tell me, would you like to hear it...?" As Murdoc said this to a group of women that giggled flirtatiously, he took the one closest to him and placed her hand on his chest where his heart should have been. Her cheeks flushed pink at his gesture.

"You realize that they don't speak English, right?" Althia said to Murdoc with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Everyone can speak the language of music, and love." Murdoc explained with a wink.

"That's not love, that's lust." Althia said to Murdoc. I dunno why I continued to listen to their conversation, but I couldn't help it.

"Pfft... what do you know about love?" Murdoc asked. I stopped listening at that point because Darla was cutting off the circulation to my arm.

"Ow, babe, your gonna cut off 'ma arm with 'dat grip!" I said as Darla clung harder. My eyes widened when I realized she was trying to kick away the medical natives.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts-HEY! Get your paws off my ankle!" Darla shouted as another native tried to grab her ankle in order to wrap it. One managed to grab her busted ankle, and Darla's other foot shot out of no where and kicked the healer so hard that he stumbled backwards and knocked down two other healers like dominoes. The healers were so shocked when Darla kicked them, they protested and tried to isolate both of Darla's feet but then Darla let go of my arm and she began violently slapping the healers away. I gave her an expectant look that seemed to say, "Don't be naughty to the nice village doctors". She heaved a heavy sigh and stopped kicking the natives away.

"Shh...trying...to...s-leeeep." Jeiel whispered drowsily at the ruckus Darla had caused. Darla soon quieted after Jeiel said this. She whimpered slightly as the tribal doctors wrapped the gauze around her ankle. I kind of just sat there, hugging her while they wrapped her ankle. Once in a while she would tense up and flinch, when she did this I would whisper that everything was going to be okay.

"Do you have any pain killers? I 'fink mine fell out of 'me pocket when we crashed." 2D suddenly whispered while he rubbed the sides of his head. The healers looked at each other with confused glances.

"English?" I asked. Suddenly, one of the village doctors left and brought Althia into the small hut.

"Pain killer!" 2D groaned louder, this time waking up Jeiel. I watched as Jeiel rolled over to see a distraught looking 2D as he squinted his eyes and rubbed his forehead harshly.

"What's a 'pain killer'? Is it something that kills, like poison?" Althia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. It kills pain, or dulls it. It's like medicine." I told Althia. Her eyes lit up with the new knowledge of this word.

"Oh, let me make you some." Althia said then left the hut. Jeiel and 2D had now exchanged jobs. 2D was now laying down with his eyes closed and his hands on his forehead. Jeiel wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She whispered calming words to him as he endured the migraine. Jeiel flashed me a worried look and I returned it with equal worry. Several minutes later, Althia came back with a bowl and strange bright purple elixir contained in it.

"'Da fuck is that?" I asked.

"Medicine." Althia said calmly while handing the bowl to Jeiel so that she could help 2D swallow it. 2D sat up and Jeiel held the bowl to his mouth. Slowly, 2D drank the entire thing.

"How you feelin', Dee?" I asked 2D. At first his face contorted in pain, then anticlimactically, he began laughing softly. 2D had this far away gaze on his face and a goofy smile, exposing most of his teeth, (well, the ones that weren't missing).

"Nice going, you stoned him." I said with a chuckle.

"What? No rocks were involved-oh wait, is that slang for narcotization?" Althia asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." I answered with some amusement.

"I don't think I have ever even heard that word before..." Jeiel commented with a finger to her chin in a look of wonder and deep thought.

"Well, no, I didn't 'stone' him. Don't worry, those are completely normal and harmless symptoms to the medicine." Althia explained. The rest of the day went like that. Me, Darla, and Jeiel rested while Noodle and Murdoc explored village. I don't care what Althia said, 2D was doped up. He was fucking high as hell, I mean he has some stupid moments once in awhile, but that medicine made those stupid moments worse.

"I-I llikee you-u." 2D said to Jeiel slowly, like the sentence was way more complicated then it actually was. Jeiel giggled and said that she liked him to.

"Do 'ya ever wonder why... oi, I forgot where I was even going with 'tat." 2D would say. He would also say other stupid comments while being drugged up on the medicine. Some of those comments included, "Did 'ya know urinal cakes aren't actually food. Wait a minute, I 'fink they are actually...!", "Hahaha, I wanna...do...some'fing.", "Jeiel, I 'fink I saw a unicorn! It was in my head, prancing 'round all majestically!.", and, "Blimey! I feel like a bird! I can fly!" As 2D said that last comment, he flapped his arms around wildly in attempt to fly. 2D was absolutely hilarious all night!

The next day, 2D was back to normal. In fact, all of us felt better, and definitely healthier. Noodle ran off to investigate the crashed plane. Murdoc continued to flirt with island girls. Jeiel went somewhere in the village. 2D explored the jungle, which was probably a bad thing for him to do alone. Therefore, me and Darla decided to join him.

"You blokes didn't need to come." 2D told us.

"Of course we did, 'ya might trip on another animal trap." Darla said with some humor. 2D's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at his clumsiness. We continued to walk down the long dirt path that led into the jungle until it disappeared and we were walking into an entangled mess of large trees and flowers. We weren't really looking for anything, we were just exploring...

**Noodle's POV:**

It was so boring at the crowded hut that all of us were put in. I had sustained very minor injuries so I decided to go around the village and show off my modern tech, such as my headphones. There were many "oooh's" and "aww's" when I turned on the music. But soon the natives grew tired of my modern technology and continued with their lives. So I went back to the hut and fell asleep. Today, I was exploring the crashed plane.

At the site of the crash, I noticed that nothing had changed. I found that it was crazy how the missile had hit us. I had just been listening to my music, ignoring everybody around me when I heard Murdoc's shrill scream over my music. I instantly got up and ran to him. He began rambling on about nonsense, like, "Fuck, it wasn't on the goddamn radar! Why is this fucking not working?!" Murdoc had been going on about. I understood the danger we were in when I saw the large missile hurtling towards our plane.

So coming back from that memory, I looked at the plane. The missile had hit the left wing, blowing it off in a explosion of fiery passion, causing a large hole in the interior of the plane. The left wing now laid in the water, just past the shore a few feet away. With raw curiosity, I began to climb into the plane through the large hole where the left wing should have been.

Once inside, I went to the back of the plane for some reason. I found nothing out of the ordinary. Furniture was either destroyed or just tossed around every which way in a big mess. The 1st class plane was certainly no longer first class. I was going to leave the plane when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone had tripped inside the plane. I went to the front and began calling out, "Who's here?"

No answer came. Upon entering the pilot's room, I still hadn't found the source of the noise. I felt goosebumps collect on my arms, and the hair on the back of my neck stick up in fear. I didn't feel alone, I felt like someone was there with me. Like they were watching me. In my irrational fear, I wanted desperately to bolt out of the plane, my purple hair whooshing through the air as I ran with great speed, but something caught my attention. It was a small green checkered screen. It caught my eye instantly because it was one of those radar things. The ones that flash a single beam around in a circle to alert any moving objects nearby. It caught my eye, because...it was still on. A single beam move in a circular pattern on the screen. When it reached the end, I noticed that it glitched slightly then started over again.

I looked under the desk where it laid and saw something quite peculiar. Wires from the radar straddled each other ungracefully. One wire was completely cut off. A couple were slit slightly and sparked with electricity. The memory of what Murdoc had said screamed in my head, _Fuck! It wasn't on the goddamn **radar**__!_ Almost like pressing a button, everything clicked. The radar hadn't caught the missile coming toward us because the radar had been rigged. The plane was sabotaged, we were meant to not see the missile hurtling toward us. We were meant to crash, and we were meant to die. Somebody wanted us dead... Or wanted the the people who originally paid for this plane to die.

Before I could leave to tell the others, a large hand grabbed my neck while the other held a strange cloth to my mouth. I struggled to break free from the grasp of whoever was behind me, but I couldn't. I also couldn't help inhaling the chloroform that fumed from the cloth over my nose and mouth. I began to lose consciousness and my eyes closed as I fell into a darkness of dreaded sleep from the drugged cloth...


	7. Ignorance & Arrogance

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter. I'm also sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, I tried, I hope you all still enjoy it.:)

**Murdoc's POV:**

My day was going pretty good. I had made out with a few island girls and I was working on another with tan hair and hazel eyes.

"You are gorgeous, love." I said to the girl. She didn't understand what I was saying, but she knew where it was going when my left hand held her hip and my other hand was advancing from her neck down to her breasts. The island girl shyly smiled and blushed. Her head leaned closer to mine seductively. Our lips were about to make contact when a hard slap hit me in the back of my head. I instantly grabbed the back of my head and whipped around to see my attacker.

"Oi, what the fuck?" I asked with rage. I spun around to see Althia standing with her arms crossed and a scowl drawn on her face. She spoke foreign, stern words to the hazel eyed girl I was hitting on. The girl walked away expressionless, but I could tell she tensed up with anger.

"Do not mate with the tribe women!" She told me sternly.

"Whoa, who was talking about mating? I only go for one-night standers." I said with half-smile as my eyes lowered to her cleavage. Althia narrowed her eyes and grabbed my tattered shirt threateningly. I really hadn't realized how strong and muscular she was until she yanked my shirt forward, bringing me close to her face.

"Listen to me with full attention, I can break you faster than you can seduce a woman. I have had enough of you and your entire group-or band! I don't care what its called, but the point is that you are here and not dead out of our hospitality! So stop hitting on the tribeswomen." Althia quietly said with a dangerous tone in her voice and her eyes blazing with fury.

"Damn, you're a sexy bird when 'yu are pissed." I told her with an enticing half-smirk. This was a bad idea, because soon after I said this, her hand let go of my shirt and she pushed me away on my chest so hard that I stumbled to the ground trying to catch my breath after her fist had knocked the air out of me. I was quite shocked. I could take down some of the biggest people you could imagine. Sure, Althia had a tall stature, and the muscle on her arms and legs were very well defined, but she didn't look like she was on steroids. She just looked athletic.

"Stop...with the flirting." Althia demanded me as I rubbed my chest and struggled to breath properly. I gave her an enraged look as I got up and continued to rub my neck.

"You're too uptight, flaunt it, love. That's the best advice I can give 'ya." I said to Althia then began walking away, nowhere specific just somewhere where Althia wasn't. _Fucking island...fucking Althia! _I thought to myself in my head. I hated it when people pushed me around. It was so embarrassing. Suddenly I heard a loud, high-pitched shriek from a hut near me. I could tell by the high-pitched tone that it was Jeiel. I instantly dashed to the hut with worry.

"Jeiel, are 'ya okay?" I called out. I ruffled my black hair out of my face and looked inside the hut.

"Eeeeeee! No, I'm not okay, I'm dying from a heart attack! Omg, look at this!" Jeiel said and held up a necklace with large pink pearls. I stood there for a moment trying to process what exactly was happening. I then glanced around the hut and witnessed many expensive-looking jewelry scattered everywhere. Most of the jewelry was either in Jeiel's hands or on her neck, or on her wrists, or in her ears. The rest of the jewelry was on the floor and entangled upon each other. To Jeiel's left was a distraught islander. He looked a bit older than me and he had this scared look on his face like Jeiel was insane.

'Oi, what the bloody 'ell is going on?" I questioned the blonde with the over-excessive amount of jewelry covering her body.

"They have pretty, sparkly, colorful, expensive accessories!" Jeiel beamed at me bright-eyed.

"Take what you want, I don't care, just get her out of here! She's been tormenting me for an hour! Trying on jewelry and ruining displays!" As he said that, Althia came up beside me. She looked from Jeiel to the native with concern then that emotion faded and turned into irritation.

"That's it! Get out! Just get out!" Althia yelled as she looked it the horrible mess Jeiel had made. Jeiel looked down to the floor with sad puppy eyes and began walking out of the store with the jewelry still wrapped around her body.

"No, leave the jewelry!" Althia snapped at Jeiel. Jeiel flashed me a pitiful look and I stared at Althia with exasperation.

"C'mon, she's a shopaholic and she got excited." I plead to Althia with a hint of amusement.

"You're lucky I don't kick you out of the village this instant!" Althia snapped at me. I put my hands up offensively when she uttered this threat. _Bitch! _I thought to myself as I filed out of the hut followed by Althia and a crestfallen-looking Jeiel.

"Where's 2D? I'm going to make him buy me a new pearl necklace when I find him..." Jeiel said rhetorically.

"Won't that make him happy..." I whispered under my breath but Jeiel heard me and playfully punched me with a giggle.

"They're going to kick us out, aren't they?" Jeiel asked me with a sigh.

"Pfft...nah love..." I tried to reassure her but ironically right as I said that, Althia stormed up to us with a deadly scowl. We had really driven her over the edge, lately. It was apparent that she hated outsiders, so we already had one strike against us. Not only had she been required to be hospitable but she had to deal with our blunders and fights and all the shit us Gorillaz usually got ourselves into. So what she screamed at us next was partially expected.

"Out of the village! You all are banished from this village!" Althia was screaming at me and Jeiel. We both cringed at her harsh words.

"Sweet Satan, it was only some jewelry, not like she murdered some-" Althia cut me off before I could continue my shocked sentence.

"No it wasn't her that caused this decision, although she contributed... it was them!" As Althia bellowed this, she pointed in the opposite direction of us. Me and Jeiel looked to see Darla, 2D, and Russel all looking 10X's more horrible then they were this morning. Their clothes were in even more tatters that the villagers were actually being kind enough to give them more clothes which consisted of animal skins. They were covered in mud as well. Jeiel and I watched as the villagers handed them new clothes and some food supplies before we were officially kicked out of the village. The natives probably thought that giving us some supplies so that we wouldn't bite the dust was a moral deed, which probably helped them sleep at night after stranding us on this island without aid.

Jeiel and I began to slowly walk to them. When they made eye contact with us, they shifted heavily on their feet. They smiled nervously and awkwardly twiddled their thumbs with guilt.

"Wot the fuck did you blokes do?" I asked them with impatience.

"Well 'ya see..." 2D began.

**2D's POV:**

Well that hadn't exactly gone how I had wanted it to...

I looked at Jeiel and Murdoc as they approached us. My blue hair was sticking to my head with sweat and mud. My clothes were ruined and I was not happy.

"2D, are you okay?" Jeiel said, giving me a hug with concerned, worried eyes.

"Yes, love, I'm alright." I reassured her.

"Oi, dullard answer me, wot the 'ell did 'ya do to kick us off o' the only paradise resort on this goddamn island?!" Murdoc said sarcastically.

"How do you know it was me" I asked defensively.

"Cuz I fucking know you, face-ache!" Murdoc asked me.

"Just explain what happened, Dee." Russel interrupted.

"Well..." I began a bit submissively. "We just went to explore the jungle and we stumbled upon a strange item or some'fing. It was like a tiki totem with fancy jewels and 'tat sorts. So we only went to observe it, and out of no where comes a tiger! We ran like 'ell and almost died! Eventually we tripped down a small cliff which explains our muddy, torn clothes. Then the tiger pounced-" I was about to continue but Russel interrupted me.

"The tiger pounced on me and I thought for sure I was gonna join Del in the after-life! But 2D throws a badly aimed rock at the damn glorified cat and it got off of me and directed its attention to 2D. He saved me! This blue-hair angelic singer saved 'ma ass!" Russel said with a look of gratitude at me. I only did what anyone would do.

"So why are we being kicked out?" Murdoc asked, wanting us to get to the point.

"Because we led the tiger to the village, nobody was hurt but Althia said she had had enough of us and now here we are." Darla said with irritated, crossed arms. Suddenly Russel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, where 'da fuck is Noodle?" Russel asked and we all looked at each other unsure. Nobody had seen her all day...


	8. Danger Begins

**Noodle's POV:  
**

I opened my eyes in a confused state. I was disoriented and laying inside something. I pondered my memory to remember what had just happened. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered that I'd been chloroformed. Coming to this realization, I began to slowly take in my surroundings.

I was in some kind of small, tight, wooden box. Rays of sunlight peaked through the cracks of the box and warmed my cheeks. Suddenly that warmth was taken away from me as dirt was thrown onto the box violently, blocking the sun. Dirt spewed onto my face from the cracks of the box. I sputtered dirt specks out of my mouth and began to struggle getting out of the box. I screamed and yelled and pounded my fists and legs against the top of the box but I was ignored and soon no warmth or light shown through any crevices of the box.

My suspicions were confirmed:

Somebody was trying to kill us. How I knew this? It was then that I found out that I was laying inside a wooden coffin, and I was being buried alive, who knows how deep, underground...

**Russel's POV:**

"Well, what do you mean you don't know where my baby girl is?" I asked Jeiel and Murdoc with some growing worry.

"Haven't seen her all day, mate." Murdoc told me. Jeiel began to look behind me with fear in her eyes. I turned around to see what she was gaping at. Althia was stalking over to us like she was on a killing spree.

"What are all of you still doing here!?" Althia spat at us. 2D flinched at her anger. Darla narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. I rose and eyebrow in confusion while Murdoc squinted at her like his eyes were blurry. Jeiel only stared down at the village ground full of lush grass and small flowers that we were standing on.

"We ain't leavin' til we got our guitarist back." Darla said with some irritation. Althia's angered gaze began to fade into puzzlement.

"You mean that she is not with you?" Althia asked.

"Nope." I said with growing wrroy.

"I do not know where the strange purple-haired female is." Althia explained.

"Alright, let's just go then, mates. We will look for her." Murdoc suggested. Most of us either grunted our approval or nodded our heads. I, on the other hand was getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Our entire situation seemed to unreal... to be real! If Del was watching over us... then where was he now? We needed help, we had no idea what was going on or what was about to happen. Hell, we didn't even know how we were going to get off this island!

As the worry set in more intensely we all searched for Noodle, our first stop:

The crash site.

At the beach, where the plane had crashed close to shore, we all looked at the plane in wonder.

"Maybe she was exploring the plane and she lost track of time." Jeiel said hopefully. I hoped that she was right, but Gorillaz were never that lucky. Upon entering the plane, Murdoc instantly went over to the rum bottles that had fallen on the floor in the crash. Some were broken in shattered glass pieces all over the floor, some were intact.

"Oi, what deal did 'ya make 'fis time to get us a new bounty hunter, Mudz?" I heard 2D ask Murdoc.

"Haha, very funny, dullard. How do you know that this was my fault?" Murdoc asked in a dull tone.

"Because 'I know you'!"2D shot back at Murdoc. Murdoc growled with a sneer forming on his face.

"Hey, come on, guys, we don't know if someone is trying to kill us." I heard Jeiel said optimistically in a different room as I searched the pilot's room alone. My eyes caught on a piece of paper laid on the ground. I picked it up and read the contents of the apparent note.

"Right, because missiles apear out of no where and hit airplanes regularly." Darla said sarcastically from the room Jeiel, Murdoc, and 2D were in.

"Um guys, I think it's time to freak the fuck out." I coughed out as I entered the room they were all in. My throat felt tight with fear. Murdoc, 2D, Jeiel, and Darla all stared at me intently.

"What the 'ell is that?" Murdoc asked me while pointing at the slip of paper in my hands. I took a deep breath and read out loud what the note said.

_"I hope you enjoyed my missile, it gave me quite a delight,  
_

_Watching you fall down from such a tremendous height,_

_You should have died, you must pay the price,_

_Now I'm back again, bitch, my revenge is so nice,_

_One less band mate,_

_Five to go, yet the sixth sealed with such a horrible fate,_

_No more air, surrounded only by Earth,_

_A nightmare's worst,_

_Buried six feet under,_

_Lays another,_

_Find her, mate,_

_Before it's too late..."_

I could already feel the blood rush out of my face with fear as I read that last line. After all was spoken, everybody kept silent. Faces frozen in in terror. I continued to stare down at the creepy ass poem. _Who 'da fuck rhymes "Earth", and "Worst", together? _I wondered silently to myself. Darla was the first speak.

"Okay, time to find Noodle. We better hurry, she could run outta air at any time!" Darla concluded.

"Agreed, let's split up to find her faster." I suggested.

"Are we even sure that Noodle is buried underground?" Jeiel asked.

"The note bloody said so!" Murdoc yelped.

"The note could be bluffing and aiming to isolate all of us from each other." Jeiel said matter-of-factually.

"'Tat might be true, but there's always a possibility 'tat the note isn't bluffing. Either way Noodle is still missing, and we gotta find her." 2D mused. Jeiel nodded in approval. I was starting to realize how dangerous things were getting.

"Alright, let's split up then." I stated.

"I'll go back to the village and gather some natives for a search party." Darla said.

"I'll search around the shore." Murdoc stated.

"Well that leaves me and you two to search into 'da jungle." I said while pointing my finger at 2D and Jeiel.

"I'll explore the right side of the jungle." Jeiel decided.

"I could come with you, love." 2D told Jeiel.

"No, man, we gotta split up. We'll cover more ground 'dat way." I explained to 2D. 2D nodded.

"I guess I'll just take the left side of the jungle, then." 2D stated.

"Okay, middle of jungle it is for me." I said with false excitement.

After this discussion, we all left for our individual searches. I began venturing out into the center of the jungle. Foreign sights and sounds basking around me. Color vegetation filled the forest floor and large trees surrounded me in thick tropical foliage. Every color of the rainbow in each individual plant at my feet. The sound of strange birds cawing, hissing, howling, and even growling seemed to rush in my ears from every direction. The heat intensified even with the tropical trees for shade. Sweat pored out of me like a stream. Various bugs buzzed around my head in pesky, annoying way.

_Dammit! Where are you when I need you Del! You said you had 'ma back! _I thought hopelessly in my head as I explored deeper into the vivid jungle. A part of me was scared to death of what would happen to Noodle. I guess Del was listening. Before I could make sense of what was happening, a mist swirled around me. It thickened. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light as an apparition grew from the ground up.

"Now you appear... yesterday morning would have been a bit more punctual and beneficial, seeing how we have an assassin after us!" I said with clear ungratefulness. Del narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms.

"Oh hell no, man! You are not blaming me for this mother fucking situation that _YOU _got yourself into!" Del snapped at me. His aura flickering as he got more flustered.

"How 'da fuck did I get myself into this? I had no knowledge of this ever happening! A little warning would'a been appreciated!" I snapped at the ghostly figure that was Del.

"Didn't I tell you 'dat I can't always come down to help, only in emergencies?" Del defended himself.

"I believe 'dis counts as a goddamn emergency!" I retorted.

"Remember last time? Excuse me for not wanting to almost kill you again! Excuse me for believin' in you, Russ!" Del pouted.

"Fine, whatever, can you please just help me right now?" I asked with my patience growing wary.

"Well now 'dat your ready to listen. Lemme just start by saying 'dat all of this could have been completely avoided! But I can explain it more later, right now, all of you are in danger! Especially Noodle, who is running out of air fast!" Del said with apparent anxiety.


	9. All Goes Wrong

**2D's POV:**

So I wasn't exactly happy with my girlfriend exploring the opposite side of the bloody jungle, alone. I mean, if Noodle was taken then that means there is something suspicious and dangerous going on in this island. _If anything happens to Jeiel, I dunno what I will do with myself. _I thought worriedly to myself.

Upon entering the left side of the jungle, I was instantly frightened by the loud noises of foreign animals and unknown shadows lurking around. It was still day time, but the large trees overhead made shade and shadows. I soon become accustomed to the jungle noises and sights after awhile. I realized that my fear was erratic and unnecessary. Then again, there was a tiger when Darla, Russel, and I explored this jungle!

I guess I got lost in my thoughts and became a tad unobservant because I was forgetting to tread lightly on the forest floor. Before I knew it, I tripped on some tied rope. _Dammit! Not another blimey animal trap!_ I thought to myself with irritation. The animal trap wasn't like the one I had stepped on before. It didn't drop a large cage around me, instead though, it wrapped tightly around my left leg and it pulled me up in the air with a harsh yank that caused some rope burn on my ankle.

And just like that, with a startled "owf", I was suspended upside down in the air, held only by my left ankle.

"Ow, fuck!" I exclaimed as I struggled to kick the rope off my ankle, but it was no use. My shirt was practically falling off my body from being upside down, my blue hair stuck up as well, due to a funny little thing called "GRAVITY". I crossed my arms to hold my shirt down, and I pouted a very childish expression while I continued to be suspended in midair, only by my left ankle.

Suddenly rustling sounded from up ahead. I looked to the source of this noise and noticed vegetation movement. I gulped with terror as a shadowy figure stepped out from behind the undergrowth...

**Murdoc's POV:**

As the others looked for Noodle in various places, I walked around the shore, looking closely at any fresh sand or dirt that looked like it had been moved to bury Noodle. My search began slow and calm. Then the panic set in as I feared the worst. I was so afraid that my purple-haired guitarist was about to experience death far too soon. My search soon began me running around like crazy on the shore, digging hopelessly into the sand once in awhile when I became desperate.

Suddenly a loud noise came from above. Kind of like a lawn mower in the distance. I looked up and happiness crawled on my face like a mosquito in the summer. _Helicopter! There here to save us! _I thought gleefully to myself when I witnessed the approaching helicopter in the clear, blue sky.

"Oi! We're down here! Get 'yur bloody ass down here right now, imbecile!" I shouted at the helicopter. The helicopter certainly noticed me as it began dropping altitude with great speed.

"It's about time, mate." I said aloud as the helicopter lowered. _Hm, why are they lowered right on top of me? Should I move? _I questioned myself as the helicopter dropped altitude that was literally right above my head. I move slightly to get out of the way, but the helicopter moved with me. I began running but the helicopter continued to follow me.

"Wot the fuck-oi fuck, shit, shit, SHIT!" I screamed when I watched the helicopter drop a small package. I knew exactly what it was...a_ bomb!_ I ran away as fast as I could as the bomb dropped down to the sandy shore. When it hit the shore, it blew up with a loud BOOM!, and a bright explosion, followed by such a force that lifted me off my feet and flung me into the air until I slammed down onto the sand.

Blood filled my nose, ears, and various cuts I'd acquired from the fall. I was greatly disoriented as my vision blurred and my ears rang loudly, canceling out all other sound. When my eyes focused, they widened with terror as I saw another bomb being dropped from the helicopter, it plummeted down to the shore just a few feet from me...

**Darla's POV:**

I couldn't believe what happened to Noodle. All I was focused on was finding Noodle. I thought that traveling with even more people would help, so I headed back to the village of natives that had first helped us. I had hoped they would be humane enough to aid us in finding our guitarist with the name of soup pasta. I was upset about this entire situation. Why did weird stuff always happen to us like this?

I was worried about Russel. I love him dearly, but he was right, we need to split up so that we can cover more ground. We must find Noodle fast, she could lose air any second due to the fact that we don't know how long she's been buried underground.

I entered the village with a sprint. Villagers gasped with sock as I sprinted into the village like I was on fire. I running directly toward Althia. She saw me coming and growled under her breath. When I made it to her, I doubled over trying to caught my breath.

"I banished you all from the village! Get out of my sight!" Althia screamed in my ear. I lifted a finger in the air to signal the, "One minute, please" gesture. She narrowed her eyes and shouted something in her foreign language that I obviously didn't understand. When I caught my breath, I was greeted by two large natives that each lifted me by either side of my arms and began carrying me out of the village. It was like I was being carried out of a VIP club by two over-sized bouncers.

"No, Althia, you don't understand, Noodle is in trouble." I said to Althia.

"I do not care." Althia responded.

"But she's buried underground in a casket! She's goin' 'ta die if 'ya don't help!" I screamed in exasperation.

"That is your problem, it does not concern me or my tribe." Althia responded bitterly.

'Yes it does..." I said as my glaze fell on a helicopter in the distance dropping what looked like a bomb. Somehow I knew it was connected to us. Chaos and destruction always seemed to find its way into our lives. Suddenly a loud _BOOM! _cascaded into the village with an echo.

"What was that!?" Althia asked alarmed.

"A problem that was ours, and now is yours." I said with fear gripping my chest as I watched another bomb fly out from the helicopter and plummet down toward the shore...

**Jeiel's POV:**

Here I was, walking around the right side of the jungle looking for Noodle. Worry laced my thoughts, we needed to find Noodle. As I looked deeper in the forest, I stumbled upon a cave. Much to my discretion, there was no way in hell I wanted to go into that mother fucker, but it actually seemed like a good place to bury someone. It was dark and the cave floor was loosely packed dirt, easy for digging. _I'm going into the scary cave for you, Noodle. _I thought to myself as I entered the cave.

I walked in the cave and instantly became intrigued when I found that torches lit up the inside of the cave. They hung on either sides of the cave wall apart from each other about every ten feet. _Someone has been down here..._ I thought to myself with deep suspicion. _How and why would someone be in this cave? The villagers... _I continued to wonder to myself.

I shivered as a gust of cool wind blew against my body. Something was not right, I could already feel the goosebumps beginning to crawl up my arms. I heard distant sounds of dripping and then stopped dead when I thought I heard footsteps padding somewhere in the vast cave. I was going to turn back when a bright glittering, flash caught my eyes. It was probably eight feet in front of me.

I cautiously walked to the strange flash of light. It glimmered brighter at each approaching step in the damp, dim cave. I gasped when I had found out what the mysterious object was. Right before my eyes was a large rock with impressively large white crystals protruding out of the rock and sparkling brightly in the cave from the lit torches.

"Omg, they're so beautiful!" I said out loud as I found myself gently touching them with my fingers. _No wonder the natives have so much expensive, beautiful jewelry!_ I thought to myself in awe.

Without warning, the lit torch behind me suddenly lost it's light. I screamed out a very high-pitched shriek as I was soon surrounded in the dark. It was pitch black and I couldn't see my own hands, which were one inch from my face! Suddenly I felt something push me with great force from behind. I lurched forward and smacked my head off the wall, I fell to the floor and instantly lost consciousness from impact...

**Noodle's POV:**

I was very aware of the lessening amount of air that surrounded me in my coffin. I tried breathing harder but it was useless, oxygen was dwindling steadily with each breath I took. I panicked at first, trying with all my strength to fight my way out of the coffin that bounded me underground. Now I felt my breathing and heart slow from suffocation. I was growing tremendously tired by each passing second until I had no choice but to close my eyes and let my oxygen-deprived exhaustion take over...


	10. Last-Minute Awareness

**Russel's POV:**

"Ok, and another left turn...and..." Del said as he led me farther into the jungle.

"And we're lost?" I asked with irritation.

"We're not lost! Have some goddamn faith!" Del's ghostly figure flickered at his rage. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to follow him.

Funny thing about ghosts is that they're fucking transparent! You can touch them. So Del abruptly stopped and I wasn't paying attention. I tried to stop myself from running into him but I tripped myself up instead and fell right through Del, landing harshly on my hands. I glared at him as I picked myself back up.

"Dang, in a whole year, you've gotten grumpier..." Del said with crossed arms and a scowl.

"No, I have not gotten 'grumpier'! I'm stranded on 'dis fucking island, do you really think-" Del cut me off with a sharp, "Shh!" I shook my head with anger at his rudeness.

"No, don't you fucking shush me-" I began exclaiming but Del cut me off again with another "Shh!" I clenched my fists with fury but kept quiet.

"Do you hear 'dat?" Del asked me. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion and listened to my surroundings. Everything sounded normal. Normal birds cawing up above. Normal shuffles of foreign animals all around us. Normal sound of... struggling? Yes struggling, but that was not normal. It sounded like someone one was struggling to break free of something, I was hearing a lot of grunting noises. Del smirked at me when I had heard the strange noise.

"You first..." Del said gesturing to a large shrub. I nodded my head and pushed the shrub aside. I soon parted the leaves and broke through the shrub to the other side. I looked up and soon became aware of what the grunting and struggling had been. The sight was so funny that I fell to the ground grasping my stomach, bursting out laughing. 2D was suspended in mid-air by only his left ankle by some kind of rope.

"Oi, Russ, it ain't 'tat funny! You almost gave me a heart attack. I 'fought 'ya were a wild animal or some'fing!" 2D said from his upside down position, staring at me.

"'Ight, Dee, Imma get you down." I said after I finally got a grip. I soon began looking around at the trap that had entangled around 2D's ankle.

"Is 'tat Del?" I heard 2D ask.

"Yep." I responded. I looked behind myself to see Del waving up at 2D. He soon looked back at me and caught my eyes.

"How 'da fuck are you gonna get him down?" Del asked perplexed.

"Ehhh... I could beat him with a stick 'til he falls down...almost like a pinata." I pondered sarcastically out loud.

"Wot! NO! Have 'yu been hanging out with Mudz lately?" 2D asked with fear.

I cracked a smile then said, "Nah man, I'm just joking." 2D sighed a breath of relief at my words. So the rope that suspended 2D in the air was on a high tree branch, wrapped around another and went behind the tree where it was tied to one of the tree's large roots. I took a big, sharp rock and pounded it against the rope until it broke. Then with a _whoosh _of speed, the broken rope shot up into the tree. Next thing I know, I hear a startled yelp and a loud _THUMP_! I ran back to the front of the tree where 2D laid face-down on the forest floor. The rope was still looped around 2D's ankle, but at least he wasn't in mid-air anymore.

"I'm sorry, Dee. Are you al'ight?" I asked as I rushed over to him and began slipping the rope off of his ankle.

"Yeah." I heard 2D mumble as his face remained laying on the forest floor. After a couple of minutes, 2D got up from the ground and rubbed his head lightly.

"If 'yu are fine, we gotta go! Noodle will die soon!" Del said panicking.

"Al'ight, bond yourself to me like last time. We can transport to Noodle in no time!" I said breathlessly.

"You almost died last time you did 'tat!" 2D said with alarm.

"And so did you, but I was fast enough to save you with Del's help." I retorted. 2D looked down to his stomach after I said this. He was probably remembering when Robbi had shot him.

"Russ, I-I can't... I can't risk almost killing you again..." Del told me without making eye contact.

"Can't or won't?" I snarled at Del with narrowed eyes. _'Dis is ridiculous, Noodle could die at any second! _I thought to myself with anxiety.

"There's no time for 'dis, we need to get to Noodle!" Del said with urgency edging in his voice. I pinched my lips together and shook my head with irritation. Del suddenly began leading me and 2D somewhere unknown. After a long while of walking, we ended up in a part of the forest that looked no different from the rest of it. Only, a couple large logs piled up across the next section of the forest, as if someone or _something _did not want us to get to the other side.

"Start climbing, Noodle's just buried behind these logs." Del informed 2D and I. 2D and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Then with a boost of adrenaline from remembering how badly Noodle needed us, I pawed at the logs until somehow I was able to lug my body over the logs. Soon, I was successfully over the logs. 2D followed after me but had a bit more difficulty. After some time, 2D managed to get over the logs as well. Before me and 2D was a large pile of dirt that looked like it had just been moved to bury something. _Noodle! _I thought to myself gleefully but scared at the same time.

2D and I began digging her out with our bare hands. We freaked out and frantically shuffled dirt behind us. Del only hovered over us and stared down at our work with suspense and anxiety written on his ghostly face. My heart skipped a beat when my hands hit something hard and wooden.

"I found her!" I cheered out loud even though 2D and Del were right next to me and had already acknowledged my discovery. With this new discovery, 2D helped me lift the coffin out of the ground. We soon both began tearing at the coffin, trying desperately to open it. With all my frustration and desperation, I grabbed the edge of the coffin and pulled harder than ever before. The coffin creaked with growing volume and suddenly I heard a loud _SNAP! _Then before I could process what had happened, I had successfully broke open the coffin.

I looked down at the inside contents of the coffin and felt the back of my throat tightening. Inside the coffin laid Noodle. Her purple hair was strewn all over the back of the coffin. Her eyes closed and her skin looking far more pale than I had ever seen it. I tried to choke out Noodle's name but it came out as a sharp exhale.

"Noodle!" 2D had voiced my thought. I stared in shock at the unmoving guitarist. I felt a couple tears stream down my cheeks at the thought of the inevitable. Suddenly Noodle snapped her eyes open and began breathing heavily. I was ecstatic that we had saved her in time. So ecstatic that I lifted poor Noodle out of the coffin and gave her a big bear hug.

"Can't b-breath!" Noodle said muffled against my body. I instantly let go and apologized. Noodle continued to catch her breath and she looked up at me and 2D with gratitude and love. When she finally was breathing normally, she spoke more words softly.

"Where are the others?" Noodle asked us.

**Murdoc's POV:**

So I had blacked out by the time the second bomb had exploded near me. It had catapulted my body forward back into the sand. Pain had course through my body so intensely. The explosion from the bomb had burned my skin and more cuts and bruises were forming on my skin. _Why fucking me? I just wanted a nice goddamn vacation! I'm going to die! _I thought to myself as I became aware that I was losing my consciousness.

I protested this dreadful sleepiness and was able to open my eyes again but only for a few seconds. What I saw shocked me. Althia was CARRYING me! Althia was actually carrying me away from the exploding shore. _Damn, she really is quite an attractive bird when in a crisis... and quite strong._ I thought to myself, noticing her natural beauty and well-defined muscles. That was the last thought I had before I fell into darkness.

I was jolted back awake once more from a sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Ow, fuck!" I yelled as my eyes flew open and my body jumped with surprise at this pain.

"Shh, you are okay." Althia whispered in my ear. I looked over at what she was doing. Althia had poured some water onto my right shoulder, which was badly burned. I let my head loll back and I looked to the ceiling of the hut I was in as I endured the pain.

"So what's the verdict, doc? Am I going to survive another bloody day in this fucked up shit hole that is my life?" I mumbled with self-pity.

"Watch you mouth, and I think you will be fine." Althia said. I growled at her for trying to censor my language. As I did this she squeezed my wounded shoulder which caused me to tense up with pain until I had to whimper in agony. I looked back at Althia who smirked back at me with mischievous eyes. I sighed and tried to conceal my pain. Soon I heard someone come into the hut with me and Althia.

"Murdoc, are 'ya alright? Althia saved 'ya!" Darla told me.

"I'm fine, love." I said silently. I looked up at Althia who looked back at me, but something different in her striking brown eyes. Mischief no longer clouded her eyes, instead there seemed to be something more gentle, and warm, and caring.

**Jeiel's POV:**

I slowly began to awaken from hitting my head on the cave wall. I was about to groan at my newly formed headache but I realized that I was being carried. I opened my eyes. Someone had me thrown me over their shoulders and were now carrying me somewhere up a hill. In front of me over looked the jungle and shore and it was so beautiful. My carrier seemed to be traveling up a very steep high-up mountainous region. The ground seemed to consist of dark colored rocks.

_It's getting so hot!_ I noticed as I felt my body feeling overly-heated. I decided to look at where I was being carried to. I was extremely weak, all of my muscles seem to give out and my head pounded and became dizzy each time I looked around at my surroundings. I looked back to where I was being carried without alerting my carrier. My heart began racing very fast when I saw that I was being carried to the top of a volcano! I had a feeling that whoever had kidnapped me and was carrying me up to this volcano wasn't intending on a civil conversation or a nice picnic at the top of a volcano. Nope, they had full intents on throwing me in the boiling lava!

_I don't wanna be a human sacrifice! _I thought to myself with growing panic, I felt weak and helpless...


	11. Suspense For The Fallen

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Happy Mother's Day to all you mothers and many more... I know author's notes can sometimes be really annoying, so I'll make this quick.

Now as an author, reviews, favs, and follows make me so happy! But honestly, I don't care if you don't review, or fav, or follow anything of mine. What I care about is that you actually are reading my shit! Like wow man, whoever you are, wherever you are right now, reading this author's note, that at least means you care enough to read this little note I've written. So here's what I must say right now:

_**Congrats to you for surviving this long enough and reading this fanfic. I mean, this is the 5th fanfic I have written in this "series" of mine that I have made up. Not only that, its chapter 11! **_

So anyways, reviews, favs, and follows are very much appreciated but I am just thankful that at least someone has taken the time to read my stuff. Now to some more business to discuss:

I've decided that interactive fanfics are a lot of fun. So I will be asking you guys what you wanna see happen in this story. I will be adding polls at the end of chapters that you can actually vote by reviewing. So please review your answers, guys!:)

For those of you that have read my other fanfics, you know that I actually end all my stories with 9-10 chapters or so, but this fanfic is going to be much longer with many more chapters. So don't worry (or worry if you hate 'ma stuff ;) ), we are no where at the end of this fanfic. One more thing, I promise that I won't be the kind of fanfic author that takes months and even years to update their stuff, I actually have a lot of time on my hands... *crickets chirp in the background for my lack of living my life.

Now to the story, sorry, that wasn't a very quick author's note, but I said what I had to. _Expect to see the first interactive polls at the end of this chapter, enjoy!_

**Jeiel's POV:  
**

I felt sick to my stomach as my carrier was walking closer to the edge of the volcano. My thoughts raced with such worry to the point that the stress made my already weak body become even weaker. _I have to do something if I want to escape biting the dust! _I thought to myself with anxiety. But how? I felt so weak.

Suddenly I was beginning to realize how close I was to the volcano edge. I snapped my head back to see the edge only a few feet from me and my carrier. We were on the top of the very steep volcano. Large sharp cliffs on the volcano where dangerously scattered at all lower altitudes of the volcano.

I had made the mistake of being whipping my head back in an indiscreet way and my carrier was instantly alarmed by my consciousness. He stopped dead and held down my body on his shoulders. I screamed and began going wild. My energy suddenly returned with a dash of adrenaline. I kicked and pounded my fists against him with hopes of breaking free from his grip.

With each new attempt of my struggle I became more violent with biting, lurching my entire body, and scratching with my sharp manicured nails.

"Sto-op...s-struggling!" My captor growled at me.

"Never!" I shrieked. I soon began using my freakishly high-pitched voice to my advantage and began screaming in his ears. This was good and very bad at the same time. The good thing was that he instantly let go of me. The bad thing was how...

When I started screaming in his ears, he was so startled that he actually lost his footing and fell off the top of the volcano down to the sharp cliffs below us. He let go of me and together we both tumbled down the outside of the volcano where we had just climbed up. It wasn't until we both tumbled down 20,000 feet when a large flat part of the volcano stopped us from falling any further.

I laid on this flat part with intense pain, but... it was starting to fade. _Omg, I hope that doesn't mean I'm dying! _I thought to myself with black spots forming in my vision. I coughed and tried to pick my head up but I was too weak and pain flared up with each attempt to move. My heart should have raced when I saw the puddle of blood forming around me, but it was slowing instead. My vision went completely dark and I fell into a deep darkness...

**Murdoc's POV:**

"Oi!" I exclaimed as Althia continued to wash off sand from my burn wounds.

"Sorry, but they need to be cleaned!" Althia explained.

"It still fucking hurts!" I yelped as Althia pushed a moist cloth deeper into the burn on my shoulder.

"This should help with the pain." Althia soothed as she spread a strange serum on my shoulder. At first I tensed up when the cold serum made contact with my wound, but soon I relaxed when it began lessening the pain and heat of the burn. I took a deep breath and blinked profusely. I was still a little shaken up with my encounter with the blimey plane of death!

"Are you okay?" Althia asked me.

"I dunno, you're the doctor here, love. You tell me." I asked flatly.

"I meant mentally, not physically." Althia said with soft eyes by worry fixated on her face. My heart suddenly skipped a beat at her expression.

"Why do you even care?" I asked coldly. Althia seemed to be taken aback by my harsh tone which made my stomach lurch.

Althia was about to say something when I heard Darla in the distance say, "Yeah, he's okay! Althia is bandaging his wounds in here!" Within seconds, Darla and many more people stormed int to small hut, making it even more cramped.

Everyone that ran in the hut to see me with Darla was Russel, 2D, Del surprisingly, and... Noodle! My eyes instantly lit up joy and I felt my mouth grin wide with an ecstatic smile.

"Noodle!" I said with excitement.

"Murdoc!" Noodle returned back to me with equal excitement and tackled me in a big hug. It hurt when her scrawny arms squeezed my body so I let out a sharp exhale and she instantly loosened her grip.

"You got bombed?!" Dullard asked me with shock.

"Yea, no big deal tho-" I began but was instantly cut off by Noodle.

"'No big deal'? When Darla told me you were in her injured from explosions, I thought you were dying!" Noodle said with a shrill voice. Her skin seemed slightly paler than normal. I then looked in Del's direction. He was looking at me concerned with one hand holding his head in almost...pain?

"I thought you were dying!" I shot back at Noodle with some humor at the retort. Noodle shook her head and smiled.

"Althia, is Murdoc in a fatal state?" Del suddenly asked Althia. Althia lifted up an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, he's going to be just fine. Only some severe injuries that I have already attended to and should be just fine, why?"Althia asked. Surprisingly Althia didn't seem fazed that a spirit was talking to her.

"Well, you see... When I was in the afterlife, I could watch over all of you. That's how I knew where Noodle was buried. I obviously can't locate anybody now, but I have this sense that is connected to all of you." Del started.

"Oi, guys..." 2D began but Russel put his hand up to dismiss whatever he was going to say.

Del began continuing, "I can feel how much pain you are in and severity of your health states, but they are jumbled together. I can't tell-" I watched with irritation as 2D cut off Del once more.

"Guys..." 2D said.

"Stop interrupting Del, face-ache!" I barked at 2D.

"I can't tell who is the one with pain and in a bad health condition. Right now someone is actually in a very fatal health state, i thought it was you but..." One more time 2D spoke up and cut of Del.

"Um..." 2D said submissively.

"Wot, dullard!?" I asked sternly with clear irritation.

"Where's Jeiel?" 2D asked. We all stared at each other with growing concern at everyone's silence. Del's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his ghostly mouth. One by one, all of us soon understood completely who was in the fatal state that Del was talking about...

"Jeiel's the one in trouble." Del confirmed our fears.

**Alright readers, it's poll time! Please vote everyone, because all your votes count and will make an impact on how this fanfic will turn out. Note that polls can only be voted by reviewing. Only "Poll 2" will be on my profile page, but please vote on the others by reviewing. Happy voting!:D**

**Poll 1:**

Romance for Murdoc?

1\. Murdoc falls in love with islander Althia.

2\. Murdoc remains secretly head-over heels for Jeiel.

3\. In the great words of younger Noodle, no romance for "MurdocSan".

**Poll 2:**

Should "Avoidable" be more realistic?

1\. No, let there be some fantasy/magically unexplainable things happening.

2\. Yes, "Avoidable" should be realistic with the only exception of Del.

**Poll 3:**

What should the Gorillaz do about Jeiel's disappearance and possible fatal condition?

1\. They all go looking for her, except for Murdoc because he is injured.

2\. Del bonds himself to Russel in order to find her faster, with "unknown consequences".

3\. Del is unable to bond himself to Russel due to specific reasons and instead bonds himself to other band-members to find Jeiel faster.

**Poll 4:**

If answer 3 was chosen for Poll 3, who should Del bond himself to? (Del bonding himself to someone is when he bonds his soul to someone else's soul. Two minds in one body working together, basically, but there are consequences. Del does this to Russel in my fanfic "The Struggle Of Finding Her".)

1\. 2D, because he's Jeiel's boyfriend.

2\. Noodle, because she feels its her fault since Jeiel was looking for her when she got hurt.

3\. Darla, just because she has a strong, stubborn personality.


	12. Heroics

Author's Note: Omg guys, thanks for the participation! You all are amazing, even if you didn't vote. For my first polls, I have to say, not bad, but please vote, because I can't continue the fanfic without your votes! If you don't like answering the polls by reviewing, then PM me your answers. Don't worry if you didn't get a chance to vote, because I promise a poll/polls with every chapter, so you have a chance to tell me want you guys wanna see happen. So here it tis, I'm not even gonna say what ones won because all of you can obviously see by the reviews.

Thanks to my amazing voters, _MaddySan5926_, _Ash_, and _IzDallasBro_! To the story...

**2D's POV:**

"Wot! We bloody need to do some'fing! I can't believe 'fis!" I exasperated while tangling my fingers in my messy blue hair. Jeiel was in trouble and these blokes are just standing around in shock!_ Do some'fing, dammit! _I thought to myself with worry prickling every cell in my body.

"Del, bond yourself with Russ like before!" I demanded my hands now rubbing my face with panic. _I dunno what I would do with myself if something happened to Jeiel... _I thought to myself, I could already hear my pulse pounding in my head. This usually happened before I got a major migraine.

"I can't..." Del choked out like he was suffocating. I dropped to the ground with a loud _THUD! _I let my head fall down to my knees in defeat. I couldn't believe how I had no control over the situation. My love was out there somewhere unknown with "fatal" injuries, as Del had described, and here we were, powerless and defenseless.

"Chill, Dee. Del..." Russel began but the ghostly rapper seemed to turn away from him as he spoke.

"Del, I know you can. You just won't because of last time. C'mon, man, Jeiel's in danger..." Russel pleaded Del.

"You don't think I know 'dat! Of course I do, and I care, but..." Del began.

"But wot? Get your ghostly ass into Hobbs before I make you, mate." Murdoc threatened as he got up from where he had been sitting. Suddenly he outstretched one hand towards me as I remained sitting in my defeated position. I gave him a confused look. Murdoc returned my confused look with a friendly smile, which was odd seeing how a couple days ago he would have fed me to wild animals and cannibals...

I decided to take his hand with gratitude. With a loud grumble and some knee joints popping, Murdoc helped me stand up again. I know it wasn't a big deal, but it was nice to know that he really did care, especially since Murdoc was hurt and helping me up probably strained his wounds.

"Guys, it's not 'dat I won't, it really is 'dat I can't. Russel, remember last time when I put you in a 'coma'-like sleep to prevent your death?" Del asked Russel.

"Yea, man, why?" Russel asked with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, the damage is already done. You see, when I bonded with you, we were two souls in one body, working and acting together as one. I burned your body, I fried it, man! Your aura turned black and it would have been too late if I hadn't put you in that trance, but as I said, the damage has been done. I permanently damaged your body, and if I even try to bond myself to you again, your insides will boil and you will die." Del explained.

Russel looked at his own body, a gasp seemed to escape his own mouth.

"Not even for a few seconds? I mean we only need-" Russel started to say, but Del shook his head "no". Then suddenly the gears began to turn in my head as everyone gave each other worried glances.

"What about me...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Say what?" Noodle asked with an outrageous look at me.

"Yu heard me, 'yu all did. You might not be able to bond to Russel, but you can bond to me." I said with confidence. My cheeks flushed slightly red as I realized that I was kinda popping my chest in a masculine way.

"Face-ache, that's a bad idea, if anyone is to have Del possess them, its me. I've seen my fair share of shit, and I am the toughest." Murdoc said. I scoffed as I looked at the green-skinned man sitting against the hut wall with burn wounds traveling up his arms and around his stomach.

"You're sodding hurt! How the 'ell do you expect to even carry Jeiel if she's passed out? Certainly not with those burns!" I blurted out with obvious discontent. Before Murdoc could protest, I continued my argument.

"I know all of 'yu blokes believe I'm a push over, and maybe I am... But I'm not when it comes to Jeiel. I love Jeiel, and I would die for her! I proved it last year when I took a goddamn bullet for her, and I would do it everyday of my life without hesitation! Now we can argue all 'yu want, but it doesn't change the fact that Jeiel is hurt somewhere and needs help fast! So stop the pointless bitching and bond your mother fucking self to me, dammit!" I said to Del with such rage that everybody stared at me. They couldn't believe how stubborn and forceful I had been. I hated conflict, therefore I never started it. So you can see how this was a bit of a shock.

"Al'ight, man, but I warned you." Del said as he approached me. Surprisingly, nobody protested. They just stood back and witnessed what was happening. My heart was thudding against my chest as I held up my hands to Del. Del soon touched my palms with his ghostly ones, and it was like he was being sucked into me.

I dropped to my knees wheezing as Del entered my body. It was a sick feeling that made me feel like I was falling into a bottomless pit. I shut my eyes tight and gripped my head, ready for a migraine to go full throttle pained pulsing...but nothing came. Yet I still couldn't breath, the others were circled around me with worry on their faces. I had this strange feeling like a burning from the inside of my body.

"2D!" Noodle and Darla yelled in my ear.

"Dullard, are 'yu alright?" Came from Murdoc. At this point, I was tuning out everyone, trying my best to get some kind of grip on reality.

_Are you okay? _I heard Del speak in my head.

_Whoa, how the 'ell..._ I began thinking to myself.

_Dude, we share the same body and mind, we work together. Of course I can speak to you from your head. And I can read your thoughts. _Del explained.

_Can I read your thoughts? _I asked.

_No, its complicated... I'm the one that bonded to you, therefore you can't hear my thoughts unless I let you. _Del answered.

I snapped my eyes open and became aware of the people around me.

"Shit! Your eyes!" Murdoc yelped.

"Wot?" I asked dumbfounded.

"They're green!" Russel said with shock.

_Green? _I thought to Del in my head.

_Oh ya man, I decided to show your aura through your eyes, seeing how 'de were already black orbs...So they with tell me when I've been here too long, you know, before I burn your body and you die..._ Del explained insensitively.

_At least my eyes finally have color again..._ I thought pitifully to myself.

"No need to worry, Del says that the color of my eyes are gonna detect how much time I have left before he kills me." I said a bit too nonchalantly that Darla actually started to laughed out loud.

_Remember 'dat we don't have much time... _Del inquired. With my jolt back to reality, I looked to the others.

"I'm off to bring back 'me love." I told them. They all looked at me with...hope.

_How do I do 'fis? _I asked Del.

_It's easy, close your eyes and think only of Jeiel. _Del explained. This task was going to be so easy.

I thought about Jeiel with so much passion and love. I thought about the joy that filled my heart when I would wake up each morning to her sleeping beside me. I remembered the sugary taste of her lips and the sweet smell of her perfume. It was flowery, definitely roses with a touch of something a bit sharper. I also thought back to one memory of a morning when I watched her put on makeup. She was fashionably dressed in all hot pink as usual. I remember asking why she put on makeup, because she was already so beautiful...

Suddenly I opened my eyes to different surroundings, yet I hadn't felt the weightlessness I had felt each time Russel had transported us a year ago. Del seemed to understand my confusion.

_Wow man, 'dat was deep. I knew you loved Jeiel, but I never fully understood it until just now, when I witnessed your memories. You didn't feel the usual side-affects of transporting because you were too deep in thought with your love... _Del said, he sounded astonished.

I looked around to observe my surroundings and find Jeiel. I realized we were half-way up the volcano and I was looking down at the village below. I turned around to see the large volcano I was standing on, only something caught my eye. It was Jeiel!

My heart lurched with so much fear and pain as I saw her laying on the ground. Blood pooling all around her. Bruises and cuts, and gnashes seemed to cover her entire body. It looked like she had fallen from a great height. Suddenly, a harsh force pushes me and I fall backwards off the cliff of the volcano! I got one good look at him, he was a tan man with black hair and he was just as beat up as Jeiel. As I fell backwards to my doom, I didn't even care about what was happening to me, because I watched as the strange man inched closer to Jeiel threateningly.

"Awwwww!" I screamed out loud as felt my body fall through the air. I had shut my eyes tight, but something was wrong.

_Open your eyes... _Del spoke in my head. I did so and was shocked to see that I was in mid-air but not falling, instead I was floating.

_How? Russel couldn't float in mid-air when you had bonded yourself to him... _I asked with utter curiosity.

_He could have, but I didn't because it burns bodies faster, but this was an emergency!_ Del said. With that, I felt a strange force lift me up until I was back on the cliff. The stranger looked at me with wide-eyes. I neared him then sent him flying back with a hard punch.

_Damn! _I thought to myself at the new power I had acquired from Del.

_Hurry, man! _Del reminded me. I quickly ran to Jeiel's side and lifted her body. I carried her bridal style.

_Let's transport her to a hospital. _I said to Del.

_N-no, 2D, I will burn your body. It's too far away... _Del responded.

_Fine, back to the village._ I ended with that thought and shut my eyes tight. I thought about the village but not as passionately as I had about Jeiel, so I was instantly struck with the transporting sickness and the feeling of weightlessness.

Once there, I opened my eyes to see I was back in the hut. Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, Darla, and even Althia all waited and their eyes widened at how bad Jeiel's condition was. My heart fluttered as I began to breath heavy so I handed Jeiel to Russel so that I could catch my breath.

"Dee, you're eyes turning blue! Russel said. Suddenly, Del emerged from my body. It felt like someone was pulling me in half with this excruciating pain. I gasped for breath and fell to the ground where I remained there for awhile until I passed out...

**Murdoc's POV:**

He passed out! Face-ache actually passed out! What a bloody epic fail! Now mind you, I was actually impressed with how he demanded Del to bond to him so that they could save Jeiel. Then he comes back with Jeiel , and she is out cold and 2D is just holding her with this expression on his face. It was like he had just carried her out of a battle field! He look like a hero. His face had a look of raw determination, then... his face contorted in pain and he handed Jeiel to Russel, where Del exited his body and 2D hit the ground with a thump and just like that, he was snoozing away.

"He's be al'ight." Del said to us as we looked at the sleeping 2D. Althia suddenly began to panic after looking at the battered up Jeiel.

"Russel, put her down her! We don't need to cause exacerbated injury if she's bleeding internally!" Althia panicked. I stood back and sat down against the wall of the hut. I watched as Athia had ushered many villagers into the small hut, to the point that Russel, Darla, and Noodle all had to leave the hut.

"Will she be alright?" I asked trying to calm myself. Althia ignored my question which only made me freak out more.

"Is she alright, love?" I asked louder with a sterner tone.

"Althia, answer me!" I yelled with my voice beginning to break after a couple minutes of silence.

"Do you need to leave the hut?!" Althia yelled at the top of her lungs at me as she and her co-worker of natives furiously worked on Jeiel's medical needs.

"N-noo..." I tried to say but my voice broke only into a barely audible whisper. Althia looked back at me with worry, which unsettled me. I fought back my dying urge to panic, I just stared at the floor and remained this way until they were done with Jeiel. I heard Althia say something in her foreign language to her village healers. The natives seemed to push 2D's sleeping body near her's, and the too peacefully laid limp on the hut floor together. Althia soon calmly approached me.

"Hey." She whispered to me as she sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said dryly. I gave her a look that said, "Is Jeiel okay?" Althia looked to the floor then back at me.

"She's ehh... well, right now she needs to rest. We cleaned all wounds, and we won't be able to tell if something is broken until she wakes..." Althia said, but she said the sentence as if she was really trying to say, "If she wakes up."

I suddenly had a moment of weakness as a single tear fell down my cheek. Althia saw and her expression changed to shock. _Dammit, I hate it when people see me fucking cry! _I thought to myself with shame. I thought she would call me weak, or make fun of me, or make a smart retort, or some shit like that. Instead, she sighed and hugged me.

I sat very stiffly and tensed when her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I soon eased into it and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Remember when you asked me why I even cared about your well-being?" Althia whispered in my ear.

I gulped and replied back, "Yea." Althia separated from our hug, and she looked at me with kind eyes and a small smile.

"Because I like you." She said. I did a breathy chuckle at this. She punched me in the arm while asking, "What?" I instantly doubled over because she had punched my burns.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Althia apologized with her hands on her mouth with regret.

"Itss alright, lovve..." I gasped out. After I recovered, I looked Althia right in her eyes.

"You 'like' me? Right because you could have fooled me, with all the arguing we did." I said with a smirk.

"Well you insulted me!" Althia defended.

"How?" I asked defensively.

"You made it out like I wasn't as attractive or as good of a kisser since I won't give into your flirty attempts. Althia said with a huge smile.

"Wot? All I said was that you were innocent." I said.

"I am not innocent!" Althia said with appall.

"Whatever 'yu sa-" I began to say but Althia suddenly crushed her lips against mine. I was shocked and wasn't prepared, but soon I adjusted. The kiss lasted a full minute and involved tongue. When we parted, we both had a moment where we both just looked into each other's eyes. It was short and only lasted a second until we both dropped our gaze.

"Wow..." I said with clear bewilderment. Althia only smile.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, oohhh what shall happen next? Poll Time!

**Poll 1:**

Which strange event should happen next?

1\. Islanders begin to go missing.

2\. The Gorillaz search for who had kidnapped Noodle and Jeiel.

3\. The islanders discover dead animals turning up everywhere.

4\. The volcano shakes as if it is about to erupt.

5\. A strange plane surveys the Islander's village.

6\. A strange note is discovered and gives hints on how death will soon take place.

**Poll 2:**

Jeiel's condition...so far? (This will change throughout the fanfic depending on the poll votes)

1\. Jeiel wakes up.

2\. Jeiel remains unconscious.


	13. The Blame

Author's Note: So thanks to my three voters, _MaddySan5926_, _derpina_, and _Holic666_! Thank you all so much! However...you all had three different answers for the first poll. Number 2 won for the second poll. And for the first poll, I didn't want to wait another week for more votes because of those who are waiting patiently, so I've decided to combine all three answers in order to give everyone what they want!:)

**Russel's POV:**

Del floated toward me as if he wanted to start a conversation. It had been like 4 or 5 hours since 2D had saved Jeiel, and it was getting dark. I was very proud of 2D when he courageously saved his girlfriend...even if he did pass out afterwards. He'd woken up about an hour and a half ago and he was now stroking Jeiel's hair as she remain unconscious. A look of horrible melancholic worry imbedded themselves on his face.

I looked at Del with a blank expression. He hurriedly gestured for me to follow him and I willing did so.

We were outside. It was dark, but dim light shined down on us from the partly cloudy full moon.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked Del when he had stopped moving and was looking at me with a hint of desperation.

"Russ, we're in some deep shit." Del replied hoarsely.

"What do 'ya mean?" I asked, yet I knew the answer...somebody was trying to kill us.

"First they kidnap Noodle and buried her alive! She almost died! Jeiel was almost Humpty Dumpty-" Del had been explaining but I quickly cut him off.

"She was almost what?" I asked so confusedly. When 2D and Del had come back with Jeiel, 2D had passed out and Del hadn't said a word about the whole situation. So I had had no idea what had happened. I tried asking 2D what had happened once he woke up, but he ignored me and only looked at Jeiel with concern and fear.

"Ugh man, when me and 2D found Jeiel, she was laying around the middle of the side of a volcano. She was bleeding everywhere and it looked like she had fallen from the top of the volcano." Del explained. I only looked at him with widened eyes. I decided to take some deep breaths.

"And 'dats not all..." Del told me.

"What?" I asked helplessly.

"There was some guy with her 'dat looked just as beaten up. He pushed us off the volcano cliff! Luckily, we avoided our doom and when we got back onto the volcano side, it looked like he was about to kill Jeiel!" Del said with such outrage.

I rubbed my bald head and pondered my next thoughts on the entire situation. "Somebody is trying to kill us..." I slowly.

"Yea, I got 'dat. We need to do something...before someone else gets hurt." Del said then looked back to the hut where Jeiel lay unconscious.

"How is she?" I asked Del. Del looked back at me with a grim expression on his face.

I gulped and asked the question again.

"Del, how is she?"

Del sighed then answered, "Not good..."

"Well we need to do something 'bout these kidnappers." I said. Then just like that, Del nodded and re-entered the small hut where Jeiel was resting. I gathered the rest of my band-mates and we all sat in the hut. Darla stood next to me and grabbed my hand. Murdoc sat on the ground with...Althia, giggling and smiling? What happened between those two? Lastly, 2D still sat down by Jeiel and he continued to stare at the sleeping beauty with anxiety.

Del stood in the center of the room like he was holding some kind of council meeting.

"So we should talk 'bout recent events..." Del began insensitively, and automatically, 2D drew in a sharp breath. When no one denied this fact, Del continued.

"Lemme start by saying how avoidable this could have all been." He said sternly. Murdoc scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Who the 'ell do 'yu think 'yu are to begin insinuating that mate." Murdoc said breathy.

"What do you mean?" Darla asked after Murdoc's comment. Del sighed but began.

"Well I was watching y'all from the after life, and I gotta say, it could'a been avoidable on 'ma part too." Del drew in a long breath as he stopped momentarily to collect his thoughts.

"Well get on wit it, man!" I complained harshly.

"Well there was a fatal threat planning shit for you all, and I hadn't seen it coming. Y'all could'a avoided 'dis, if Murdoc hadn't stolen the plane. It was obviously rigged." Del finished.

"Oi, 'nough of the mother fucking blame game!" Murdoc shouted with balled fists. Instantly Althia tried to calm him.

The "blame game", as Murdoc had said, continued. Del was blaming everyone yet Murdoc took it personally. He was mostly blaming the second vacation we tried taking, after our failed one. Soon everyone joined in, and many more fights commenced.

"'Yur the one that ultimately caused 'me love's condition!" 2D yelled at Murdoc. Murdoc seemed taken aback.

"Well Del could have warned us about all of this shit! I almost stopped breathing permanently!" Noodle joined in with an icy glare at Del.

"I know I caused some of dis, but it's not all my fault!" Del shot back.

"Y'all are 'ta blame!" Darla shouted over the clamoring arguments. At one point I whistled loudly and everyone stopped bickering.

"It don't mater who 'da fucks fault it is, ok? We're in 'dis goddamn mess, now we gotta get ourselves outta it. Shut your mouths and go to bed, because tomorrow, anyone 'dat isn't injured is venturing wit me to find Jeiel and Noodle's kidnapper and Murdoc's plane bomber." After I said this with such a stern tone, everyone took a deep breath and left.

The next day, Darla, Noodle, some villagers and 2D (with a little convincing) all joined me on a man hunt for whoever was trying to kill us.

"No, I wanna stay with her!" 2D screamed as I tried separating him from the sleeping Jeiel.

"C'mon, don't you wanna beat up whoever was tryin' to hurt your girl?" I asked 2D. 2D tensed up but then nodded his head and followed me out of the hut.

With all of us together, we ventured into the forest. I was starting to get used to the cawing of strange birds, weird carnivorous plants that could swallow you whole, and foreign animal that made earsplitting mating calls that chilled your bones to the very core.

We had no idea what we were all looking for we were just looking, like we had been for the thousandth time. We searched for any signs of human activity and anything of that nature.

After awhile Noodle said, "This is ridiculous." I looked at her with weary in my eyes.

"Noods, I don't wanna be pushy, but do you remember what happened before you were kidnapped?" I asked patiently. Noodle lifted one eyebrow and placed her hand on her chin in deep thought.

"Kinda. I had been exploring the crashed plane when I heard a loud noise. I followed it to the front of the plane where I discovered that the radar on the plane had been rigged. Suddenly, a rag goes over my mouth and I pass out then I wake up in a coffin!" Noodle said with disgust as she recalled the memory.

"Maybe we should go check the plane again then..." I thought out loud. Voices seemed to "Yea" in approval. We all backtracked from the forest and went back to the shore where the plane laid.

Back at the shore were calm, peaceful waves. I looked at the plane with dismay, but went inside. We didn't find anything at first. I searched the front where Noodle had been kidnapped. Laid on the rigged radar was a slip of paper. My heart rate increased as I took the note and read it in my head.

_"What can I say, I'm all over the place,_

_You think your winning, but look me in the face,_

_It isn't over, the game as just begun,_

_C'mon now, this is fun,_

_The pink one's death, it hurries,_

_Thanks to her injuries, I'd worry,_

_You think Purple Hair hasn't lost all her breath_

_But she will with my wrath,_

_Poor, senseless twit with blue hair to match his broken heart,_

_He'll go down from the taste of something tart,_

_Aw, Mudsie, such an egotistical sod, _

_When I'm done with him, he'll be swimming with the cod,_

_Don't worry Russ and Darla, I got something special for you two,_

_But first, I'll need the help of someone new,_

_Listen closely now, like someone's waiter,_

_You've got a_ traitor..."

My breathing began to increase as I fought my urge not to scream. Goosebumps began to form on my arms as I felt something stalking me.

"Guys, I found something." I yelled to the others.

"Okay, well let's do this outside." Darla suggested. I nodded because I simply need the air to breath, and to scratch away this feeling like I was being watched_. __We have a traitor? _I thought intensely in my head. All of us we now out side and I was about to speak when a loud, vibrating rumbling shook the ground we stood on. We all screamed.

"What 'da fuck is happening?" I shouted over the noise. The villagers that aided us in the search party didn't know much English, but they knew enough.

"Volcano!" Was all they responded with...

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now its... POLL TIME!:D

**Poll 1: **

The volcano erupts?

1\. Yes.

2\. No.

**Poll 2:**

Jeiel's condition...so far?

1\. Jeiel wakes up.

2\. Jeiel continues to remain unconscious.

**Poll 3:**

Which event happens next? (Regardless on any votes for Poll 1 and 2.)

1\. All the Gorillaz are captured and held captive.

2\. The villagers blame Gorillaz for all destruction and threats from the note, and kick out all Gorillaz and Althia for good, but then the villagers get captured by the enemy.

3\. The captor is revealed.

4\. The captor isn't revealed, but their plan is.

Just one more thing guys, Poll 3 will not be combined if you all have different answers. (That would give away the entire story ;) ), so if that happens again, I will be the tie breaker. Happy voting, I love you all for all your support!:D


	14. More Games

Author's Note: Ok guys its been about a week. I guess that's how I'm going to do this whole poll thing. You guys have a week to answer them if you want!:D I might update earlier if I believe I have all the voters I'm going to get.

I just want to say thanks to my continuous pollers, _MaddySan5926_, and _Ash_!

(Warning: This part could get a little corny), but thank you guys so much! I dunno how to show you guys how appreciative I am, so I guess this little author's note with just have to do. But seriously, when I actually get emails about reviews, I literally freak out! They make me so happy, to know that people from who-knows-where are actually participating in my little poll game. I really didn't think anyone would care enough, so THANK YOU ALL!

Now onto this chapter...so I know I said last time that I wasn't going to combine poll answers, but I only had two voters. (Besides, I'm the one calling the shots ;) ) So yeah, but certain ones I can't combine. So I'm just going to pick the ones that would help this story progress, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy, I'm sorry if I chose a poll answer you didn't like. Hopefully, you'll like it anyway...

**Russel POV:**

The volcano rumbled and shook the ground...yet, after a few minutes, it stopped. Like the volcano was simply just belching. We the volcano remained still, I cleared my throat to draw everyone's attention back to the death note I had found. I began reading the note.

Everyone around me seemed to stay still in silent shock after I read the rest of the note. _If this isn't a threat, then I dunno what is..._ I thought to myself. After several more moments of silence, I broke the tension.

"We need to get back to the others and decipher how 'da hell we are getting off this goddamn island!" I said.

"That note mentioned all of us...even if not by our names." Noodle said under her breath, but everyone heard her anyway.

"A _traitor_?" Darla asked with a puzzled, yet enraged look on her face. At the mention of the traitor, things went back into the awkward silence they were before. At this point, I just began walking back to the village, assuming everyone would follow me. The did, too.

_A "traitor". Who...why? _I questioned myself in my head as I traveled down a long man-made path that lead into the village. Noodle and the villagers that had come with me on the manhunt seemed to walked slowly behind me, as if they were getting paranoid that something was trying to pick us off one-by-one. Darla walked a bit faster than me, so instead of me leading everyone, she soon became the leader. 2D walked a little farther behind me. I looked back at him.

2D was looking only to the ground. His lanky figure seemed to shorten due to his slouching posture. I slowed my walking down so that I could fall in step beside him. Once I accomplished this, I looked at 2D, but his gaze seemed fixated on the ground.

"Dee...you al'ight?" I asked as I rubbed my bald head with nervousness at the sudden tension.

"Mmm, yep." 2D whispered with a distracted voice. I decided not to push. But I was generally concerned, I hadn't seen 2D this hopeless and upset in such a long time. We continued walking until we were far within the village. We all seemed to be walking to the small hut. My eyes widened when I heard screaming and villagers running in and out of the small hut where Murdoc and Jeiel rested. My pace began to quicken until I was in a full throttle run!

Now I never run. Mind you, it has nothing to do with my physical capabilities. I am quite capable of running, and if I was being chased by something threatening, then you bet your ass I will run like a fucking track star. I don't usually run because I don't like to. Now come on, who likes running? Even for those of you who do track or soccer, come on? Do you ever just think in your head, "Ya this is so cool, I'm running!" I don't think so. I dunno, maybe you do.

Anyways, if I was running, then you know something was up. So all of us ran t the hut just to be greeted by Althia who stood outside the hut. One of her hands outstretched towards us in a "STOP" motion.

"Wot's going on?" 2D with concern.

"Is it Mudz?" I asked her as a follow up question. Althia sighed and shook her head.

"It's Jeiel, she's woken up." Althia explained.

"Lemme see her, I shouldn't have left her! I should have been by her side when she woke up!" 2D said and began to go into the hut, but Althia stood her ground and refused him to go in there.

"No, she's in a lot of pain. Right now she has to tell us what hurts and what doesn't." Althia said, but it was useless, 2D pushed past her and went into the hut anyway. Darla, Noodle, and I followed him.

"Jeiel needs us, and you can't keep us from her." I said to Althia as we all charged into the hut.

In the crowded hut were villagers asking Jeiel a bunch of questions with a heavy accent. Tears seemed to stream out of her eyes more than I'd ever see before. We all made our way to her with speed, shoving anyone who was in the way.

"Love, talk, wot's wrong?" 2D asked as Jeiel continued to scream in agonizing pain. She tried to get a grip, but her whole body and voice trembled and quivered.

"PAIN! Everything hurts!" Jeiel forced out but dwindled only to a whisper.

"C'mon, 'ya gotta be a bit more specific than that, hun." Darla tried to sooth.

"I dunno, my ribs...I think. A-aand my legs, my left arrmmm, right wrrist." Jeiel coughed out as her head thrashed in pain. Althia had appeared in the doorway to hear this. She quickly shooed us away. I looked up to see Murdoc still sitting against the wall of the hut, he looked pale with fear.

Althia shouted something in her language and I watched as villagers stormed into the hut and began working furiously on Jeiel's wounds. After awhile, I looked at 2D, who was right next to me. He seemed to grip his chest as if he was trying to hold his heart from breaking to pieces. 2D looked back up at me, he uttered two words.

"The note..." 2D spoke. He was obviously mentioning the part about "the pink one", dying from her injuries. Which of course, was Jeiel who was "the pink one" in the note.

"Dee, whoever is hunting us on 'dis island, is just trying to scare us. She'll be fine." I reassured my blue-haired friend. He only nodded, but I knew he wasn't convinced.

I left the hut to think things through.

"Russ..." I heard from behind me.

"What?" I asked while turning around to find Del floating in front of me.

"You're all in danger." Del said with a gulp.

"What's new? Where the hell have you been?" I said with so much annoyance that I actually threw the death note at Del. Of course it passed through him in a transparent shiver, but it landed on the ground right-side up so Del was able to read it. I crossed my arms as I watched him read it. His facial expressions seemed to escalate as he read on.

"Oh no..." Del began.

"Yep." I said flatly.

"Dude, 'dis wasn't what I was talking 'bout... I did a bit of snooping, and I found out something." Del responded.

"What else could possibly put us in more goddamn danger than we are already in?!" I snapped at Del. Without waiting for his reply, I walked back into hut that Jeiel was in.

Jeiel seemed better...I think. She lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling.

"Girl, you al'ight?" I asked in a bit of a humorous tone.

"No." Jeiel replied.

"How do you feel, love?" 2D asked.

"Numb." Jeiel responded. I looked at Althia, who stood in the hut and looked exhausted.

"I gave her a 'pain killer' to ease the pain." Althia explained.

"Not like the one you gave 2D?" I asked confused. When 2D had been given their version of a pain killer, it was like he was stoned.

"No, this is much stronger." Althia said.

"Jeiel, what happened, what do you remember?" I asked the blonde.

"Hobbs, she just fucking woke up!" Murdoc scolded me at my blunt, careless question.

"It's alright." Jeiel said with a small smile. Her smile seemed to grow larger when 2D placed his hand on hers.

"I was looking for Noodle, and I found this...cave. I explored inside it for some unknown fucked up reason. The weirdest thing was that there where man-made torches that lit up the inside of the cave. I thought I heard footsteps, so I was about to turn back, when suddenly something deep in the cave sparkled!" Jeiel began recalling the memory.

"Of course it would be something sparkly..." Darla mused with a smile.

"I found out, that it was this huge rock with these glittering, shiny white crystals jutting out of it! I'm not a geologist, but I would bet that those were diamonds!" Jeiel said with surprise. I frowned with a look of contemplation at Jeiel's strange encounter.

"So anyways, a torch behind me went out and then I was pushed and I smacked my head on the cave wall. I passed out and woke up to some stranger carrying me up a volcano with intents on throwing me into the boiling chasm! I was almost a human sacrifice! So I began thrashing and kicking like didn't let go of me until I began screaming, and when he did, he lost his footing and he both went tumbling down the volcano." Jeiel soon ended with that all

A chill in the air seemed to make everyone shiver. We all seemed to think about Jeiel's strange encounter. After a while more of talking, just useless nonsense talking to lighten the air, headed to sleep for the night. We all slept in the same hut of the recovering Jeiel. I looked at 2D wrapping his arm around her battered body and fell asleep to that adorable image.

When I woke up the next morning, only me, Darla and Jeiel remained in the hut when Del suddenly floated in. Darla and Jeiel were both asleep.

"Russel, have you seen 2D, Murdoc, or Noodle today? I wanted to tell them about what I discovered yesterday." Del asked with almost a bitter tone at me.

"No I haven't. Look Del, I'm sorry I snapped, yesterday. I was just stressed, what did you discover?" I asked with hope that Del would forgive me.

Del softened his gaze and drew in a deep breath.

"Remember when the volcano shook like it was about to erupt yesterday?" Del asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Whoever is trying to kill us, well it's not just the Gorillaz they are after, it's the entire village. Turns out, they were trying to blow up the side of the volcano where this village is. I think they planned on blowing up that side of the volcano, and the lava spewing into the village, killing everyone without warning!" Del exasperated.

"We have to warn everyone!" I said with shock at more fatal news.

**Noodle's POV:**

I woke up to myself trying to stretch my arms but instantly I hit something wooden... My eyes snapped open to find myself back in a wooden coffin, most likely under ground. _Dammit! Not again! _I thought to myself with irritation, fear, and confusion.

**Murdoc's POV:**

"Morning, mates." I said as I opened my eyes. I drew in a sharp breath when I realized I was in completely different surroundings then when I had fallen asleep. Instead, I seemed to be in the plane I'd crashed. I rubbed my eyes with exhaustion. My heart skipped a beat when water began pouring into the plane. I looked behind myself into the pilot window and saw nothing but...water. _I'm underwater!_ I thought to myself with stunning reality.

**2D's POV:**

"CCAWWWWW!" Sounded overhead. I snapped my eyes open at a large bird cawing from a tree. My heart skipped a beat when I realized I was in the goddamn forest! "Wot the bloody 'ell..." I said out loud. I looked to my right and saw a note. Atop the note were many dark red, small berries. I reached for the note and accidentally knocked the berries off of the note. They rolled over to my hip as I sat in the lush forest floor. I opened the note and read it inside my head.

_"Take the berries, my friend,_

_Because it's the end,_

_Jeiel is dead,_

_This poison shall soon be fed,_

_It's the only way you'll be with her forever,_

_Eat the berries so that you both will be together..."_

I stared at the note with the worst heart ache I have ever endured. I began crying, and shouting to the sky. "JEIEL!" I shouted at the sky with clutched fists. I began rocking back and forth with my long legs drawn up to my chest. Through tears, I stared at the berries next to me...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully everyone was satisfied with this chapter. So guess what? Its POLL TIME! Plz vote people!:D**

**Poll 1:**

Shall the traitor be revealed?

1\. Yes

2\. No

**Poll 2:**

Shall I reveal the captor, yet?

1\. Yes

2\. No

**Poll 3:**

Will Murdoc, Noodle, and 2D have to find a way out of their dire situations themselves? Or should there be a hero?

1\. They need to solve their own problems.

2\. Someone should be a hero and save them.

**Poll 4:**

What should happen next to Russel?

1\. Russ finds out the ulterior motive of who's trying to kill them, and he has to find a way to stop it.

2\. Russ gets captured.

3\. Russ tries evacuating the tribe of people out of their village. (Due to the sudden news of the exploding volcano)

4\. (If you chose answer 1 for poll 2) Russ explores the cave Jeiel was talking about, and comes face-to-face with the captor.

5\. Russ takes a long shot and makes Del bond to him in order to save the day, no matter the dangerously fatal consequences.


	15. Betrayal

Author's Note: I know that I said I would give my voters a week to vote, but I honestly think that I have all the votes that I am going to get, eh its kinda week...four days and such (good enough). Plus, I'm really excited to write this chapter. So I hope you guys like this chapter. :D

**THANK YOU, _MaddySan5926, Ash_, and _ruhio_! **You guys are way too awesome! I hope you guys continue to vote, and I really hope that you guys continue to like and enjoy the story. So once more...**_THANK YOU! _**

So it looks like choice 1 won for poll 1. Choice 1 won for poll 2. Choice 1 won for poll 3, and as for poll 4... three different answers! Haha, well actually all of them work so I shall combine except for one, just because I feel I should reveal it next chapter.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the winning answers, I hope you like this chapter anyway. I also hope I can continue to make this story interesting and enjoyable. So chapter 15, here we go!:D

**Russel's POV:**

"You're all in danger!" I began telling the natives, but nobody would listen to me.

"Russ, I don't think they can speak English." Del said as I tried various times, to get the attention of the villagers. I think Del was right, because every time I went up to a villager and told them my urgent news, they looked me puzzled, then walked away.

"We where 'da fuck is Althia when I need her?!" I asked Del with irritation. I began walking back to the hut with anger and crossed arms. When I walked in, Darla and Jeiel were still sleeping. I sighed.

"Hey Del, do you think we should do some exploring..." I implored Del.

"What do you mean by 'exploring'." Del asked with crossed arms as his ghostly figure floated. I rubbed my bald head nervously.

"Well I just can't shake this feelin', 'bout dat cave Jeiel was talking 'bout. Especially the part 'bout the 'diamonds'." I told Del with my a look of deep thought crossing onto my face.

"Look man, I don't think 'dats a good idea..." Del responded.

"Well I'm checking 'dat place out, you either with me or not." I said to Del with a determined look on my face. Del sighed with aggravation to my stubborn attitude, but he gave in and nodded his head in agreement. Quietly, I tip-toed my way over to Darla. Her black hair was wavy from a raid she had taken out awhile ago. I noticed the many freckles on her cheeks and I smiled. Slowly, I bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek as she slept.

"Sleep tight, cuz when I come back, we're goin' home." I whispered into her ear. She mumbled slightly, but I knew she was still asleep. I looked to Jeiel and cringed slightly when I saw her many bruises and cuts.

"Don't worry girl, I'll make sure we get off 'dis island, and find you an actual doctor." I told Jeiel silently out loud, but both girls remained sleeping. I exited the room with determination. It was time to get off this island, it was time to find out what enemy we're really up against.

"Ready?" I nervously asked Del.

"Like I said, I got 'yo back." Del smiled at me when he said this. I remembered the first time when he had told me this. Given, he did almost kill me...but I was only remembering the good memories. Besides, I didn't die, which was a good thing.

We both made our way into the thick foliage that was the jungle. I put my large hands up to my brow to shield my eyes from the sun as I looked at the volcano that promised so much destruction on not only us, but the village or tribe people as well. Continuing into the right side of the jungle, I walked for hours. Sweat seemed to run out of me like a lake. It was insanely hot, and I was sick of walking.

I looked at Del with jealousy who floated beside me. He was ghost, already dead, therefore he didn't get tired or worn out. Del looked back at me and noticed my jealousy as I sweat and panted like a Siberian husky in the summer.

"Are you actually envious? Dude, I'm dead... at least you're alive." Del told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, at least I'm not dead...yet." I scoffed. Del looked like he was about to comment on my remark, but we both stopped dead suddenly due to a large cave before our eyes.

"Dead before the living." I ushered Del with a swift arm motion. Del laughed lightly and entered first. Then slowly, I took a step into the black void...

Inside was dank and dim, yet lit up. To my surprise, man-made torches lit up the walls like Jeiel had mentioned them.

"Whoa, so how far do you think we have to walk 'til we find 'dem 'diamonds'." I asked Del with growing curiosity as I heard my own footsteps echo while I padded through the vast cave.

"I dunno man." Del replied through a hushed tone which made me a bit anxious to the point that I actually slowed my pace in order to mask the noise my feet were making against the cold cave floor. We seem to wander aimlessly deeper into the cave for a half hour until i actually did see something shining further along in the cave.

"Del..." I whispered through excited but clenched teeth. He only nodded his ghostly head. We both needed to stay quiet, so that an enemy couldn't hear us.

Soon I was close enough to inspect the large rock with white crystals jutting out-just as Jeiel had said...

My fingers soon found themselves lightly caressing the crystals. They shined greatly even in the dim light of the cave which the torches provided. I looked at Del who was next to me and eying the crystals as well. Suddenly, talking echoed around us, but it sounded like it was a quite a distance ahead of us.

"What 'da fuck..." I mouthed to Del. He shook his head with confusion. Some how, courage seemed to lace my entire body as I began walking quietly to the source of the voices.

"What the hell are you doin' Russ, we dunno what we're up against!" Del quietly warned me. I shrugged my shoulders arrogantly and continued down the cave. The further we walked to the talking voices, the brighter it became. Suddenly Del and I found ourselves in some kind of room in the cave. It was lit up brightly. It was all cave, only tables and chairs were placed around the room, but there were doors that seemed to lead to different rooms.

"What did I tell you?!" A familiar voice boomed in a different room. I snapped my head back at Del who returned my panicked look. We were not prepared enough for the trouble we were about to find ourselves in. I wanted to turn back before we were noticed, but it was too late. A door slammed opened and a familiar face strolled in. _ALTHIA_!

Althia stormed in the room with anger but soon noticed my sudden appearance. Her face grew pale with shock. She motioned her hands in the "Go away quickly!" gesture, but soon another familiar person walked in. This time though, it was someone with light colored hair and the look of vindictive murder written on his face..._ROBBI!_

"Oh...shit!" I said under my breath.

"Aww, well if it isn't the fat fucker that slammed into a wall and stranded me in Russia." Robbi said, his voice echoing off the cave walls like a low-budget PA speaker.

"Well if it isn't the bat shit insane mother fucker!" I retorted. Robbi seemed to only smile.

"Althia, what's going on..." Del questioned.

"Eh...its not-" Althia began, but Robbi cut her off.

"Well if you've been getting my notes, here is my fantastic little helper!" Robbi beamed. Althia looked like she was going to be sick. A look of guilt expressed onto her face.

"You're the 'traitor'!" I asked with disbelief. Once again, Althia was about to speak, but Robbi cut her off.

"Yep, I was just praising her for managing to get Noodle into that coffin...again." Robbi snarled with a fake smile.

"Althia, how could you?" I asked Althia with a look of betrayal submerging itself into my emotions. Althia began to tear up violently.

'No Russel, its not what it seems..." Althia coughed out but before she could say anymore, more of Robbi's goons came out of nowhere and tackled me. They bounded me to the floor of the cave. Things were beginning to look very similar to last year. Del had disappeared somewhere, probably to warn the others...

**Noodle's POV:**

Here I was again, stuck in a goddamn wooden box. I looked around in the dark trying to find some kind of light. Some kind of weakness. I sighed at being in this situation again. _I don't think I'll have somebody to save me this time._ I thought to myself with growing anxiety. _Might as well try to struggling just for peace of mind that I actually tried. _I thought once more to myself.

Anger seemed to fill my thoughts and I soon found myself kicking my legs against the coffin with rage, but the coffin shook when I did this...as if it were propped up on something. _What...? Am I underground or still on the surface... _I asked myself in my head.

With surprisingly gaining hope, i began thrashing around in the small enclosed space. I heard creaking as the coffin was feeling a bit unbalanced. The side my head was on seemed to tip slightly. _Wait, how far up and? _I thought as I stopped my thrashing to an abrupt halt. It was apparent that I wasn't underground, but I had the feeling that I was on the very edge of a cliff.

Coming to this realization, I tried putting more weight on my back legs but failed miserably as the coffin seemed to dip further over the edge of something.

"Shit!" I screamed out loud as the coffin soon began to fall off of whatever ledge it had been laying on. With a horrible groaning, the coffin fell right to the ground. I screamed and yelled as I felt the weightlessness you would feel on a roller coaster when you knew your were dropping altitude.

Then The coffin hit the ground with a slam and the top cracked open as my body was catapulted out of it. I landed on the ground with a thud, but I wasn't injured to bad. I was so surprised I was alive. It seemed that the coffin was placed on a small cliff, which I had just fallen from. I looked around and noticed I was on a completely different part of the island...

**Murdoc's POV: **

I sat against the wall of the pilots room on the plane I'd crashed. Somehow it had been moved underwater and was now sinking with increased water spurting in. I looked at the water and let out a dry laugh. Then slowly I took a swig from a rum bottle I had found on the crashed plane.

"Damn that's some good rum...probably my last bottle I will ever drink from again." I said pitifully to myself as my eyes drooped and I stared at the bottle in my palm. I then looked to the large hole in the planes interior; the source of the water. I sighed and got up. _Might as well try to get outta her alive._ I thought to myself with a unimpressed attitude. I walked around in the sinking plane. There was a door that led into the other part of the plane.

With idiocy, I decided to open the door. As soon as I did, water engulfed the room and filled my lungs. _FUCK! When I find who ever did this to me, I'll either kill them (if I'm alive), or I'll fucking haunt them! (If I'm dead). _I thought to myself as I swam through the planes interior out the door. I couldn't see anything underwater, but I felt around for everything. I felt a sharp pain as my hand slid onto some broken glass that jutted out from a broken window.

_Bingo! _I thought to myself. I forced my body out through the window as my breath began to lessen. I needed to come up for air, and I needed to fast! I was stuck though, I was stuck in the window and I couldn't get out. I felt around for the source of my problem and instantly found my shirt caught on a glass shard.

My lungs began to burn with the need for air as I tried ripping the cloth from the window. The lane seemed to sink further underwater and I felt my body being lowered into the water. I began to panic and struggle with as much force as I could muster.

Soon, I ran out of breath and felt my lungs fill with water as I had no choice but try and breath even though water surrounded me. My eyes began to close and I knew I was dying...

Somehow my shirt seemed to slip off the glass shard and I floated up to the top of the water. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears as I panicked but I knew I was dying. I knew that my body was about to shut down from being without air-

Then suddenly I felt my head break the surface. I gasped heavily and choked my lungs out until all the water was out of my system and I was breathing again. _Fuck, why am I always a single thread away from almost dying lately?_ I asked myself in my head as I began swimming to the shore. Wherever it was...

**2D's POV:**

There they were in the palm of my hand. Red poisonous berries that would suck the life out of me if I consumed them. My heart lurched at the thought of Jeiel being...dead. I thought carefully about my options. I eyed the berries with a growing hunger as more tears seemed to swell up in my eyes. I loved Jeiel.

The entire situation kind of reminded my of Romeo &amp; Juliet, that book by Shakespeare. How two lovers died for each other in order to be together. I remembered Jeiel saying how she had loved the idea of love being even more stronger than death.

Yet, Jeiel had told me that if Romeo hadn't acted so hasty, he would have found out that Juliet didn't really die. Coming to this conclusion, I stood up. No need to make another modern day Romeo &amp; Juliet tragedy love story. _I don't know for sure that Jeiel's dead. The note could be bluffing. I need to find the truth and get back to the village! _I thought to myself with confidence.

I looked once more at the berries in my hand.

"Our love shall not end in tragedy..." I said out loud. Soon, I felt my hand drop to my side, the berries falling to the ground with a light plopping sound. I looked around then began walking, I refused to believe that Jeiel was dead...

**Sorry, no polls this time... the next update shall be tomorrow (And will have polls). However, if you have a suggestion on what should happen next, then I strongly urge you to voice it and write me a review. Thanks for reading!:D**


	16. Explanations

Author's Note: Hey guys, I reread the last chapter so that I could get an idea of where I left off, and I gotta say, I'm sorry for all the typos and mistakes. I'll try to fix that later, but for now...ONWARD TO CHAPTER 16!

**Russel's POV:**

I sat in the cave room. I was alone, and bounded to the floor. All I could do was reflect on everything that had happened, yet my thoughts seemed to stick on the most recent events. I couldn't believe Althia was the traitor. If what the note said was just predictions for the future due to Robbi and Althia, then what did it mean for Jeiel? Althia was the one that tended to her wounds, what if she purposely harmed Jeiel even more?

Suddenly the door creaked open. I lowered my head and dropped my gaze to the floor with relent. Footsteps seemed to travel in my direction. They were slow and unsteady, almost nervous. I soon saw a shadow cast over me.

"Russ..." Althia whispered uncertainly. I remained silent. Althia sighed and placed a bowl filled with liquid next to me. My guess was water, but it could have been anything.

"Please let me explain..." Althia pleaded.

"Why?" I forced out with a sneer forming on my face.

"I'm not expecting forgiveness, but I honestly am so sorry!" Althia told me, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. As I continued to be silent, Althia finally decided just to sit down cross-legged next to me. I wanted so dearly for her to leave me alone.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, but please just listen." Althia said, her hand touching my shoulder. I flinched with resentment and she instantly took her hand away. Althia took a deep breath then began explaining herself to me.

"So a little less than a year ago, Robbi had discovered the island. Being the friendly people we are, we welcomed him into the village. He was actually the 'scientist' I told you about. The one that taught me and some others English and told us all of the great big concrete cities. Only, Robbi obviously isn't a scientist. I lied about that part..." Althia began.

"What's new?" I retorted. Althia seemed to flinch at my words.

"Um, so he was exploring the island and found this cave. It was filled with...um what did he say? Oh, it was diamonds, gold, and silver. We had no use for these items so we had no idea how valuable they were to your society. Anyways, Robbi threatened me, seeing how I was the only fluent translator in my tribe. He threatened to kill me and my tribe if I didn't help him collect the precious metals and gems, and... help him on this revenge plot against you guys. Russel, I'm so sorry! But I promise you, I always made sure you guys would survive whatever-" Althia had been explaining but I cut her off.

"Survive? Jeiel almost died! All this time, you have been the one trying to kill us? You chloroformed Noodle? And you did it _again_?" I asked Althia with rage spitting out of my words like venom.

"Russel, I assure you that I most certainly did not have anything to do with Jeiel's disastrous event." Althia explained.

"Oh my God, Althia! Just tell me 'da truth! What did you do to sabotage us?!" I said with a raised tone of voice. Althia sighed and began rubbing her temples the way that 2D would when he got a migraine.

"Robbi devised all of this. He's the one that got his goons to rig the plane and he's the one that sent that missile to crash you guys. He calculated exactly where you would land on the island. He left the notes, and he has many comrades that abide by his every whim. Jeiel found this cave and got too close to discovering his secrets, so one of Robbi's comrades was sent to throw her into the volcano, but Jeiel fought back and sent them both tumbling down the volcano. Yes... I was the one to put Noodle in that coffin and bury her underground in the midst of all the chaos." Althia told.

I gave an exasperated sigh and asked a question.

"What did Robbi mean by 'again'" I asked Althia.

"Let me just start by saying that I won't kill you guys, no matter how much Robbi threatens me. Recently, I did just put Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D into a dangerous situation-but I made sure they could find a solution!" Althia cried. At this point, I was recalling how Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D were all not in the hut this morning... A snarl escaped my lips at Althia's confession.

"Explain." I demanded Althia.

"Okay, well I put Noodle in a coffin again. But I made sure to put coffin on the ledge of a very small cliff so that when she struggled to get out of it, the coffin would fall off the cliff and shatter open when it hit the ground. With some help, I manged to get the plane to sink in the water and Murdoc in with it. But the window was broken so that he could swim to safety. Trust me, I like you guys. I don't want you to die, I'm just going to be killed if I don't help Robbi. And lastly, 2D had it the least rough. He's just in the middle of the jungle with poisonous berries and a note saying that Jeiel is dead, and basically encouraging suicide." Althia said.

_You think Purple Hair hasn't lost all her breath, but she will with my wrath. Poor, senseless twit with blue hair to match his broken heart, he'll go down from the taste of something tart. Aw, Mudsie, such an egotistical sod, when I'm done with him, he'll be swimming with the cod. _I thought to myself, remembering the note. Those events were actually taking place...

"Wait, you gave 2D a note saying Jeiel was dead?" I asked abruptly.

"Yeah, but she isn't..." Althia reassured me. My heart instantly sank. 2D was reckless when his heart was broken! I remember how he had been when Paula had cheated on him with Murdoc...

"God dammit Althia! 2D doesn't know 'dat! 2D is not stupid, but he can be gullible at times. And if he actually thought Jeiel was dead... I dunno what he would do...but I wouldn't put it past him to consider suicidal thoughts. Fuck, Althia, you have no idea what you have done! 2D loves Jeiel, he took a goddamn bullet for her!" I exclaimed with anger. Althia looked at me with guilty, upset eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Althia apologized.

"If you are sorry, then help me escape and go help the others!" I retorted. Althia gulped and her eyes seemed to shot nervously from me to my bounds.

"Russel...Robbi will-" Althia began but I cut her off sharply.

"Robbi will what? He has already tried to kill us! Oh fuck, I see now how I could'a avoided all 'dis! If only I had reported him to the Russian police in Russia... Althia, Robbi isn't keeping his promises. Del just told me how he and his goons were igniting explosives in the volcano to try to get it to erupt and demolish the village!" I told Althia. Althia gasped with shock at my news.

"Oh no..." Althia now had her hands placed firmly onto her mouth with fear.

"History is repeating itself, but it doesn't have to. We must do something now! It is time to act, we can't run away from fear, or be ruled by it. We can avoid all the fucked up shit about to happen!" I said in my best motivational speaker voice.

"You're right..." Althia said then began to help me escape from my bounds. Suddenly a loud boom filled the air.

"What 'da fuck was 'dat?" I asked Althia. We both contemplated this then ran out of the cave at full speed. When we emerged outside, we couldn't believe our eyes. In the distance was the volcano, smoke shrouded all around it. But very faintly, red liquid lava pooled out of the side of the volcano and was heading straight into the village...

**Darla's POV:**

I woke up to a loud boom, and so did Jeiel. She looked at me with pained eyes caused from her injuries.

"What was that?" Jeiel asked me.

"I dunno, lemme check." I said then soon excited the hut to see what was going on. All around me, I was shocked to see confused villagers looking around for the source of the problem, but nobody could find it. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to go back in the hut when a ghostly figure appeared in from of me.

"Del, where is everybody?" I asked him.

"'Dats not your prob right now, right now the volcano just blew up and 'dis entire village is going to be decimated!" Del said with panic. I was instantly alerted and scared. In the distance, I began to notice mist covering the apparently erupting volcano.

"We gotta get everyone outta here!" I told Del.

"Agreed." Del replied. I soon found myself running to the center of the village where I stood with my hands in the air waving crazily to get everyone's attention. Once I knew I got everyone's attention, I began speaking.

"Y'all in danger! We gotta evacuate the village, the volcano has erupted!" I shouted loudly to everyone. Most of them seemed to cock their heads to the side in confusion. The rest just stared at me blankly.

"I don't think they understand English!" Del inquired. My breath caught in my lungs as I realized how tough it would be to explain to them what exactly the problem was.

"Volcano, exploding! Lava!" I yelled with many hand gestures to the volcano. The villagers looked from my hands to the volcano. Instantly they all began running around in fear at the smoking volcano.

"Well at least they got the message..." Del said. I looked at the panicking villagers as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I sson felt my hand slap against my forehead in exasperation. _Guess it's time to show my leadership skills. _I thought to myself while heaving a heavy sigh...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...what shall happen next? Vote to find out!**

**Poll 1:**

Althia?

1\. The Gorillaz forgive her.

2\. The Gorillaz don't forgive her.

**Poll 2:**

Darla's leadership.

1\. Epic fail.

2\. Darla leads villagers to safety without problems.

3\. So-so... She saves them, but with some complications.

**Poll 3:**

What will Russel do about former enemy Robbi?

1\. Die bitch!

2\. Let the authorities take over...no need to spill unnecessary blood.

3\. Robbi will somehow manage to escape again...

4\. Surprise me! (I'll decide for you)

**Poll 4:**

Anybody still shipping Althia and Murdoc in the end?

1\. YES!

2\. No...


	17. Bad Timing

Author's Note: Thank you my lovely voters... _derpina_, _MaddySan5926_, _HappyTimesSadTimes_! :D :D And drum roll plz...

Our Winners:

Poll 1: 2

Poll 2: 1

Poll 3: 1

Poll 4: 1

So before I present chapter 17 to you all, just to warn everyone if they hadn't noticed, I'm very random and sporadic...meaning sometimes I'll update in a week so that everyone has a chance to vote, or sometimes it'll be like the next day or next two days, depending on my mood. I apologize if I update too fast sometimes, I can't help it. I get excited and I'm really not one of those author's that takes forever to update.

**Darla's POV:**

"Y'all need to calm down and form a single file line!" I instructed all the frantic villagers. They only seemed to continue their running, completely ignoring me.

"Darla, they don't speak English." Del told me. I sighed and rubbed my head in irritation.

"Ever seen an Australian Cattle Dog herd a group of fleein' livestock? There's no typ'a communication there, but the dog still manages to keep 'em all in line. Just gotta nip their heels a bit..." I said to Del with a look of determination on my face.

"I don't think 'dat's a good idea Darla...they're scared people, not livestock..." Del told me skeptically, but I ignored him. I looked around to see the chaos all around me. One confused villager seemed to run around in circles with his hands in the air. I decided to pursue him first.

I ran with speed at the villager. Then swiftly, still while running, I grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward so that we could run together. The villager looked at me like a deer in headlights. He wasn't prepared for my yanking him forward and instantly he yanked me backwards in surprise. Instantly I let go of his wrist and fell to the ground landing on my back and knocking the air out of my lungs. I laid there for a couple moments. I couldn't breath, I couldn't even see because of the dust kicked up from the frantically running villagers.

"Uggh..." I groaned when I finally got my breath back. I slowly stood up, and felt tears brimming my eyes as I realized the large amount of lava spewing towards us and the majority of islanders still running around in a panic, yet getting no where.

"Darla, are you okay?" Del asked me as I looked around in horror.

"No Del, the only way I will be able to help anyone is if I can communicate with them. Where's Althia?" I asked Del. Del seemed to tense up when I spoke Althia's name.

"Althia's...not here..." Del said coldly.

"Okay, then what about the others that could speak a little bit of English? Althia said there were some that knew a little bit." I asked Del, confused on why he spoke Althia's name so bitterly. Del didn't answer, he seemed to think deeply.

"English? Does anybody know ENGLISH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the running villagers. One villager seemed to stop and look my way.

"English?" I asked desperately at the villager I had gotten the attention from. He walked to me. He was tan with brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorta." He spoke with a heavy accent. _Well at least we've got some kind of communication..._ I thought to myself.

I chose my next words carefully. "Help lead villagers to safety." The villager understood and soon yelled foreign words to the islanders. Instantly they all looked at him with full attention. The villager told them something else in their foreign language I didn't understand, then suddenly they all looked at me as if they waited for me to do something.

"You lead." The villager that knew a little English told me. I smiled contently at being in charge. I loved being the leader.

"Y'all follow me!" I said while running to the shore, away from the village. _The lava won't reach the water, will it? _I asked myself while leading the villagers to the water at the shore. I looked back and smiled at the many islanders following me, my smile turned into a frown when I actually saw the lava about to engulf the village in the distance. I breathed a sigh of relief and stopped running when all the villagers stood up to their ankles in the ocean water at the shore. The lava was no where near us.

"Alright, is everybody here?" I asked, forgetting that none of the islanders knew much English. Suddenly one women began screaming in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked the islander that barely knew English. He looked at me with a sad, pale expression on his face.

"Lost child..." The villager said as he looked back to the village. Then as if a bullet to the back of my head, I realized I had forgotten about Jeiel. I whipped my head around in the direction of the village. Already fire, smoke, and lava had destroyed the _ENTIRE_ village...There was no going back now...

**Jeiel's POV:**

I had woken up to the sound of a loud boom. Darla had gone to see what the problem was. I stayed in the hut and waited for Darla to come back...but she didn't. At first, I had heard panicking and screaming, but now, all was silent. Then suddenly, I heard crying. The crying upset me to my core. I didn't know what was happening, I was so confused.

I decided that I needed to try and get up. I needed to know what was going on. Of course I was still hurt, horribly and fatally, but I stood up anyway. My injuries shot sparks of pain through my entire body making myself almost fall back down. I wobbled on my shaky legs as I endured the pain. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, ow that fucking hurts! _I thought to myself as I tried to steady myself.

Regaining my balance, I slowly walked out of the hut. With each step I took, blurry spots clouded my eyes. When I was outside the hut and I had stopped walking, the blurry spots began to go away. My hands seemed to clutch onto the doorway opening of the hut in order to keep myself from falling.

With the blurry spots completely gone from my vision, I looked around to witness what was happening.

"Oh...shit..." I said under my breath as I noticed lava not too far away, about to destroy the village with me in it. Suddenly the crying began to grab my attention away from the pooling lava and impending doom ahead of me. It seemed as though I was the only one in the village, but I heard someone else crying. I stumbled from the hut's doorway and looked around.

Hiding inside a large wooden weaved basket, was a crying toddler. It was apparent that the toddler was a little girl about the age of 3. She had tan skin like the other islanders, with brown eyes and short brown hair with island flowers weaved in it. She had on an adorable little grass skirt and an animal skin top with a small flower necklace. Most likely a _lei_.

Looking at this crying child, I no longer cared for my well-being. I only cared about saving this child, even if it killed me. Ignoring the pain that seemed to devour my entire body, I ran as fast as I could to the little girl. I picked her up with some difficulty due to my injuries, then I tried my best to run like hell out of the village.

Running was far more difficult then walking, especially since I was carrying a toddler. The blurry spots that had clouded my vision before, were now at a dangerous red tint that seemed to make everything a shade darker. I knew my body was failing me, but I had to get the little girl to safety. I knew that any second I would lose my vision and hearing and then pass out.

I kept running, I didn't stop until I was sure the lava couldn't reach us. I had ended up in the forest. My breath came out forced and shallow. I set down the toddler then instantly my knees buckled and I fell backwards to the ground without any control. I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't even turn my head. My ears rang loudly until all hearing was lost. My vision began to darken. The last thing I saw and felt was the toddler crawling over to me and laying on my limp body and burying her head in my chest, almost like cuddling me, then my eyes closed and all was dark...

**Russel's POV:**

Althia and I ran to the village to try to warn the villagers of the volcano. It was no use though, there was no way we could make it in time to warn the villagers. We both continued to run forward. I looked over to Althia who ran beside me. A scowl formed on my face. It was her fault! She had caused all of this! Anger boiled in my blood, I couldn't believe the situation ahead of us.

All while we ran to the village, anger coursed through my body. All I felt was an enraged need for revenge. Then suddenly...it was gone. The new feeling it had been replaced with was agony and angst, as I looked at the lava before me. The village totaled, destroyed, no longer in existence! All that was left was red hot lava , fire, and smoke, and..._2D_?

**2D's POV:**

It took me awhile to navigate the forest. I had been placed in the heart of the forest, it seemed to be somewhere completely different. Somewhere I hadn't been before. After what seemed like hours, I found myself on the familiar path to the village.

In the distance my heart quickened as I saw smoke right above where the village should have been. My pace sped into a run as I followed the path to the village. All I could think about was Jeiel and the note. The note that had told of Jeiel's death. Maybe the note wasn't bluffing at all...I couldn't even think that way. Soon before my eyes I found myself standing in apart of the village that wasn't filled with fire and lava.

All around me were collapsed huts with fire collecting on the roofs. Smoke filled the sky like a blanket. The ground was covered with lava that seemed to be cooling. I was in the only spot that wasn't covered in lava or on fire. My heart lurched when I looked to the hut Jeiel had been recovering in. It was in ashes! All that remained were a couple large wood pieces and some ashes.

I fell to my knees and covered my face with hands. _Jeiel is gone, why didn't I eat those berries! _I thought to myself as I began to sob violently. It was over... I couldn't believe it. I seemed to sob for what seemed like days but I knew it was only for a half-hour. Hell, it seemed like an eternity of sadness without my love.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name. I looked behind myself and saw Russel and Althia running to me.

"Dee, are you al'ight?" Russel asked me. I looked at him with watery wet eyes.

"No." I responded shakily.

"Are you hurt?" Althia asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well what hurts?" Russel asked as he looked me over.

"My heart." I said then I pulled my long legs up to my head as I began to sob more.

**Okay POLL TIME! Btw, don't worry if the polls you answer don't appear just yet, they will definitely happen, but all in good time. With that said...**

**Poll 1:**

Who will find Jeiel and the toddler first?

1\. Noodle and Murdoc.

2\. Del.

3\. Russel.

4\. Robbi.

5\. Surprise me.


	18. Cool Finds

Author's Note: Sorry to say my friends, but it seems that this fanfic is drawing to a close. Don't worry, I'm not quite done yet.

Special thanks to _Sincereshy161 _and _MaddySan5926_! OMG, thank you so much for voting! You guys are amazing! Thanks to anyone else that is reading this, you're all pretty awesome!

Well it would seem that Russ won our votes...so to chapter 18!

**Russel's POV:  
**

"Dee, let's not jump to conclu-" I began but ended sharply when I heard my girlfriend calling my name.

"RUSS!" Darla called my name in a gruff tone. I was so happy that she was okay and that gave me hope that 2D was overreacting. I was hoping for Darla to tell me that her and Jeiel and the villagers all made it out safely...but I guess we can't always get what we want.

"Darla, you're okay!" I yelled then instantly ran to her with arms wide open. I scoped her up into a huge bear hug and kissed her gently. When we parted, I looked back to 2D. My eyes widened when I saw a broken look on his face. Althia was trying to comfort him.

"It's alright." Althia cooed 2D. I looked back at Darla and was taken aback. She held her head to the ground so that all of her black hair mostly covered her face in shame.

"Darla, what happened to the others...?" I asked uneasily. At first, Darla didn't respond. She only looked to the distance with a blank expression.

Then she began, "Most of the villagers made it to safety. However a child was lost in all of the chaos...and..." I looked at Darla with a worried expression. She seemed to say "And" in a hushed tone so that 2D wouldn't hear.

"And?" I asked her in an equally quiet voice. For the first time in so long, I witnessed Darla break. She turned her head so I couldn't see her sobbing but I still saw past the crimped black hair that used to be in a braid. I took a step toward her, but she seemed to turn away even more. Then, without caring about her humility, my arms wrapped around her body and brought her close to me. I tried comforting her and rubbing her back with all intentions to console her.

Then without my acknowledgement, 2D looked up and saw Darla crying.

"Darla, where's Jeiel?" 2D asked Darla. I watched her intently and discovered a look of, "Oh shit, what do I tell 2D?" seemed to portray her emotions for a few seconds until her face went into this blank expression.

"I-ugh, um... I-I" Darla began. I had never heard her stutter that many times before so I knew something was wrong, and my heart instantly sank.

"I lead the villagers to safety, but in all the hype and chaos, I forgot to get Jeiel!" Darla finally came out and said it. Before me, 2D, and Althia, Darla began to burst into tears. My heart lurched at the news. I studied 2D closely. His lips pinched together tightly but the rest of his face seemed to be frozen, as if what Darla confessed hadn't quite registered yet. His gaze seemed fixated on something behind me. I turned around and saw that he was looking at the pile of ash that used to be the hut where Jeiel was recovering in.

I looked back to 2D and found him on his knees, holding his azure blue hair in his hands.

"C'mon man, let's not assume anything. She could have left 'da hut and saved herself." I told 2D hopefully. Inside, I really hoped what I said was true. Jeiel was always someone you could get attached to in only a few minutes of meeting her, we'd all known her for a year now. Known all of her quirks and all of her little silly things she did. We knew her personality and accepted her into the Gorillaz family. Even though she doesn't play an instrument in the band, she still is a part of it. Well, she does all of the fashion things for Gorillaz... but anyways you get what I mean.

So it wouldn't just be 2D affected by this travesty, we'd all grown to love her. Darla too...but I've always been uneasy about the fact that Darla kinda doesn't want to get too close to us. Whatever Robbi did to her, it seemed to make lasting effects on her. It's like she's afraid to get too close to anyone, for fear that her loved ones will hurt her, or afraid that _she_ will hurt her loved ones... Which ever one it was, I didn't know, but what I did know, was that she had become involuntarily attached to us, no matter what she was afraid of.

"How could she have left the hut with her injuries?" 2D asked with a cracking voice. I scratched the back of my head contemplating what to say next.

"2D, it really is not 'da time to panic and jump to conclusions." I told the blue-haired singer sternly.

"I got a note, it was next to a pile of poisonous berries. It said that Jeiel was dead! I come back here and find the entire village destroyed! The note...was true, mate!" 2D yelled at me with a pained expression. I suddenly remembered what Althia had said. I remembered that she had confessed putting 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle in dangerous situations that tested their mental and physical strength. I was about to tell 2D this, but before my eyes, he bolted out of sight back towards the forest. _Shit! _I thought to myself.

"Althia, go get him and bring him back. Then tell him the truth...all of it! I'm gonna go find Jeiel. Darla help the villagers." I instructed. They both nodded in agreement and went to do their tasks. Now it was my turn. I was gonna find Jeiel no matter what...

I didn't know where to look. _She was pretty badly injured, she couldn't have gotten too far..._ I thought to myself, yet this thought scared me a little. I went to the opposite from where Darla had come from. Darla had come from the direction of the shore, so I went to the direction of the forest but more on the outskirts.

I looked and search for a reasonable time. Lush forest floor seemed to grow thicker as I entered deeper into the forest. The heat was overbearing and made me sweat and feel damp which made my search begin to progressively slow down. Worry prickled my thoughts as I seemed to think I was getting nowhere. The fear set in as I thought about the fact that Jeiel could have not made it out of the hut in time... No I really couldn't think about that, I couldn't be hopeless right now.

I decided to take a small break and relax my worried mind. I leaded against a conveniently placed tree and breathed heavily, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead. All of the sudden, I heard crying. Like from a baby...?

I decided to follow the crying. I came into harsh daylight as the trees that had hid the light were now suddenly gone. I squinted my eyes until they adjusted. Then suddenly I looked around and found something interesting. On the ground was blonde with severe injuries..._JEIEL!_ _She had managed to get to safety!_ I thought to myself with joy at my discovery. Then my eyebrow lifted up in confusion when I say a crying toddler snuggling up to Jeiel's unconscious body.

**Noodle's POV:**

This was definitely a different side of the island I had never explored before. I had tipped over the coffin that I was put into, it fell off a small cliff and broke open at the bottom. I was catapulted out but not too badly hurt. I had knocked the air out of my lungs, but when I recovered I stood up. Wind seemed to lightly blow my purple hair back and give me an eery chill as I observed everything that lingered around me. Ahead of me were many cut down trees. The forest that show have continued to stretch to this end of the island was gone..._deforestation_.

A kind of breathlessness seemed to overwhelm me. I had seem so much destruction and chaos in my life, but this seemed much different. A hopelessness, it was... a story that started good but ended up with a sad ending when it shouldn't have. People were trying to kill us, and here the villagers were with their island dying. Part of me thought that it was _our _fault that these people were here, killing the island life and us as well.

I decided to venture further into the barren wasteland of cut down trees as dark clouds seemed to hang low in the sky. I heard no foreign animals, no buzzing bugs, no smell of floral scents and exotic plant life, only death...

**Murdoc's POV:**

I felt cold and drenched and very fucking unhappy! I was in the goddamn ocean and had no idea where the shore was. Basically I was just swimming, hoping that I was going in the right direction back to the island. _Dammit, when I get my hands on the fuckers that put me in this shitty ass water... _I began to think to myself with all the evil ways I would kill them. Ranging from choking all the way to bashing their heads in with a coconut.

My heart began to race when something seemed to come behind me which should have been because I was in the bloody Pacific! I looked behind my shoulder and was instantly relieved when I saw that it was Del!

"Oi, Casper, 'ya mind helping me outta the fucking Pacific?" I asked Del with some annoyance. Del looked at me with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"You did not just call me Casper..." He stated.

"I did..." I said flatly.

"Okay then Green Bean, by the way, you're in the Atlantic, not the Pacific." Del told me matter-of-factually. I felt my lip curl up in disgust when Del called me "Green Bean". _That fuckass..._ I thought to myself with irritation.

"I don't give a fuck, just get me out of this freezing water, mate!" I demanded Del. He only rolled his eyes and lead me in the direction of the shore. I swam for...actually not really that long until I found myself walking on the sandy shore.

"Where's Althia and all them?" I asked Del. He simply pointed to my right. I looked in the direction of his fingered and my eyes widened at the scene that seemed to behappening.

In the distance was Althia and Darla trying to restrain 2D. I ran over to them with speed.

"No! Just lemme go!" 2D howled at them.

"There ain't no way I'm lettin' 'ya run 'round all heart broken in the forest." Darla told 2D sternly.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is going on?" I asked.

"I got a note saying Jeiel's dead!" 2D cried out. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face flush in fear and shock.

"She's not dead!" Darla, 2D, Althia, and I all heard suddenly. We looked back to see Russel carrying to figures. One that seemed to resemble Jeiel, and one that looked like...a toddler. Darla and Althia both let go of 2D and he ran up to Russel.

Russel came closer and lightly set Jeiel down into the sand,but continued to hold the toddler. He even bounced a bit for the child's entertainment.

"Is my love okay?!" 2D asked as he knelt over Jeiel's body and lightly kissed her cheek.

'Let me check her wounds." Althia said.

"Oi, wot's with the child?' I asked Russel.

"I dunno, she was just with Jeiel." Russel said. Darla's eyes lit up.

'That ust be the lost child that was lost in the chaos of the eruption. Jeiel must have found her and saved her!" Darla said with delight.

"Excuse me, eruption?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to discuss where Noodle is." Russel said while glaring at Althia who seemed to hold her head low guiltily.

"So tell 'dem, Althia, tell them all 'dat you did." Del stepped in with crossed arms. I was so confused. Russel seemed to continued to glare at Althia. Althia looked up and gulped nervously...

**Poll 1:**

Shall Noodle find Robbi's hideout in the barren forest?

1\. Yes

2\. No

**Poll 2:**

Althia's confession?

1\. Everything goes well and even though the Gorillaz don't forgive her just yet, there isn't much drama.

2\. Murdoc lashes out big time.

3\. Althia runs away in shame.

**Poll 3:**

What should the next chapter be like?

1\. Extremely dramatic.

2\. Extremely suspenseful.

3\. Extremely heart-wrenching.

4\. Extremely empowering.


	19. Confessions

Author's Note: So let me start off chapter 19 with a some thank yous to my amazing voters, _MaddySan5926_, _Sincereshy161_, _derpina, _and _Guest_! I love you guys! Next is to announce the winners, but it seems there were some ties, like all of them are ties and I have to be the tie breaker.

So I may do some combinations for certain ones, but since I'm the tie breaker, I'm just going to pick the ones that would be the most fun to write. Winners:

Poll 1: 1

Poll 2: 1 and 2

Poll 3: 1, 2, and 4

I hope everyone is satisfied, please ENJOY!:D

**Noodle's POV:**

I realized that I had no cover. If I did find something crazy, and I was caught, there was no where to hide. Even with this knowledge, though, I continued to seek out something other than dead trees and silence. It really was scary. Nothing but cut stumps littered the ground, but they weren't just on the ground in front of me, they stretched for miles all around me. If someone was out here with me, I would be able to see them, there really wasn't any cover to hide.

Also, I would be able to hear them. No animals or insects were near this dead part of the island. The only noise that filled my ears was the silence. Ironically, the silence was the loudest noise I had ever heard before...I was all alone, and I didn't like it.

I moved forward swiftly, but as I walked farther into the wasteland, the silence began to diminish. Booming noises cascaded into the land around me like many meteors hitting Earth. It was a very quiet noise that I almost didn't notice, but it grew louder as I squinted my eyes to the horizon where I was walking to. Up ahead were actual trees, and some kind of log cabin. _Now we're getting somewhere..._ I thought to myself with an increased heartbeat. What was up there?

I walked cautiously, hoping that nobody could see me. I discovered that the loud booming had been the cutting down of more trees. I didn't know exactly where, but it was somewhere up ahead.

After awhile I neared the log cabin. Once I was within 5 feet of it, I ducked so that nobody could see me through the windows. Then I looked into the windows. Just barely, the top of my head peeked into the window. It was dark but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Looking for something?" Said from behind me. I instantly froze then slowly turned around. It was Robbi!

**Murdoc's POV:**

I stared at Althia. She looked troubled, but so attractive in the hot sun. A half-smile drew itself on my face as I noticed her beauty. I wondered what she was going to tell us.

"Well go on, tell 'dem the truth!" Russel ushered Althia.

"Oi, calm down, mate, give her a chance to speak." I defended Althia and looked to her with a classic Murdoc Niccals smirk, but she looked back at me with guilt and fear. This reaction confused me somewhat.

"It's ugh... it's Robbi who is trying to kill you guys." Althia informed us. _Yeah, I kinda thought that it was that sick fucker._ I thought to myself without surprise.

"Wow such a shocker! Now tell us, how do you know 'dat?" Russel said sarcastically. Althia seemed to bow her head and stare at the ground. _Something's not right... _I thought to myself, finally noticing how on edge Althia seemed. Russel and Del stared at her with crossed arms and a disgusted expression on their faces. Darla was sitting in the sand without a care in the world. Face-ache didn't look like he was paying attention as he stared at the sleeping Jeiel with concern. The toddler was still with us, she was now playing in the sand. I looked back to Althia and she gulped before she continued talking.

"I know it's Robbi that is behind all of this, because... I've secretly been helping him." Althia said quietly with a look of shame on her face. Shock filled my entire being, I tried making eye contact with her but she looked away. 2D had looked away from Jeiel and stared at Althia with a look of betrayal and puzzlement. Darla looked at Althia with widened eyes. Slowly rage began to bubble to the surface of my skin as all of the muscles on my body stiffened in shock.

_She betrayed us...and I was actually starting to... _I thought to myself angrily but couldn't even think the rest of the thought.

"Were 'yu the one that buried Noodle underground?" I asked with a surprisingly calm voice. Althia nodded her head gingerly in reply. I felt my jaw clench with more anger.

"And were 'yu the one that almost drowned me in that plane?" I asked through clenched teeth while pointing toward the sea where I had just come from.

"Yes..." Althia whispered.

"'Wot, love? I can't fucking hear you!" I yelled at Althia. Althia flinched at my raised tone.

"Yes!" Althia said louder. I scoffed and crossed my arms. _She had done all of this, I had almost died because of her! We had all almost died because of her! _I thought in my head.

"Un-fucking-believable! So 'wot was with all the 'I like you' shit? And fucking toying with my goddamn emotions!?" I yelled at her, startling the toddler with my yelling. The small child soon began crying and 2D picked up the child and tried soothing her.

"Murdoc, calm down, you're scaring the little tot!" 2D told me.

"Shut up, dullard! And 'yu should be angry too, she's the one that put 'yur girlfriend in that health-state!" I screamed at 2D while pointing at Jeiel. 2D was about to speak, but Althia cut him off.

"I didn't do that to Jeiel! I had nothing to do with that! And I promise that I wasn't toying with your emotions!" Althia defended.

"Bull shit! 'Ya don't give a fuck 'bout me!" I retorted. the toddler began screaming and crying more at our escalating argument, which wasn't helping anything.

"Dee, go take 'da kid somewhere calmer." Russel instructed 2D. 2D nodded and walked away with the toddler, trying his best to calm her. I looked back at Althia with itching hands, hands that wanted to give her a good shove.

"Murdoc, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Robbi threatened to kill me and the whole tribe if I didn't help! I had no choice!"

"T-there's always another choice..." Came coughed out by a familiar voice that I hadn't heard from in awhile. We all looked back to find Jeiel awake and breathing raggedly.

"Jeiel!" We all seemed to say at the same time.

"Jeiel, how much of this conversation did you hear?" Althia asked with nervous eyes, coming closer to her.

"All of it." She said slowly.

"So you know that I didn't do that to you, right?" Althia asked with hope in her eyes.

Before Jeiel could even speak, I began talking. "You had everything to do with it! You let Robbi hurt her!"

"I-I'm so sorry... please forgive me!" Althia began sobbing.

"No... fuck 'yu, I will _never_ fucking forgive 'yur sorry ass!" I screamed at her. My heart swelled at my own words, at the entire situation, and mostly at the fact that I had been falling for her...And I was heart broken by this because I wanted this to all be a nightmare! I had gained some strong feelings for Althia, and now they seemed to be shattered like a baseball bat to a glass vase that was my heart.

Tears streamed down Althia's face. Shit had gone down...

"Look Mudz, 'dis isn't the time for 'dis, we need to find Noodle... and Robbi." Russel told me.

"No you can't find Robbi, he will kill you all!" Althia said breathlessly between tears.

"Why do 'yu care?" I shot back at her.

"Murdoc! Shut your goddamn mouth!" Darla said to me with narrowed eyes. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms with irritation.

"Althia, you're gonna meet some really bad people. People 'dat will try to tear you down and hurt you in every way possible. But you're also gonna meet a lot of amazing people too. People 'dat risk their lives even for strangers..." Russel told Althia and glanced at Jeiel with a small smile at the mention of people risking their lives for strangers. Jeiel returned the smile.

"But who you choose to follow, to help... to become, is completely up to you." Russel continued. Althia wiped her tears away and looked at Russel then back down to the ground with contemplation.

"Come find us when you figure out what kind of person you wanna be." Russel finished, then carefully scooped up Jeiel's body and began walking away with her. Darla, Del and I instantly followed him...and we left Althia alone at the shore to think about things.

Russel carried Jeiel to where 2D had gone with the toddler.

"Jeiel, 'yur awake!" 2D said with excitement when he saw Russel carrying a wide awake Jeiel. 2D in his excitement, handed the kid to me so that he could take Jeiel from Russel's arms. I grunted as I held the child. She looked up at me with young, innocent eyes and a big smile. I kept my composure but I instantly melted, she reminded me of when Noodle was really little, not quite that little, but still pretty young. 2D held Jeiel then lightly laid her on the ground.

"I love you!" 2D said with a kiss to Jeiel.

"I love you too." Jeiel said weakly.

"Dee, we're gonna go find Noodle, and eventually... Robbi. We'll leave Jeiel and the kid with the islande-" Russel began to say, but 2D cut him off sharply.

"Oi! No way, I'm not leaving Jeiel. Every time I blink it seems like we are getting separated and almost dying!" 2D said while gripping Jeiel's hand tightly and staring into her eyes.

"2D, go wit-thh them. They n-need...the extra help." Jeiel forced out. It was apparent that her condition was worsening with each second. 2D reluctantly nodded with worried eyes.

"The islanders are trying to make shelters for the night, due to the volcanic eruption all over there village." Darla told us.

"Alright let's drop off 'da baby, and Jeiel, and we'll head out." Del said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Can you walk, love?" 2D asked Jeiel.

"I dunno." Jeiel said. 2D helped Jeiel to her feet but once he let her stand on her own, she instantly fell backwards and 2D caught her.

"That would be a no." Jeiel stated. 2D then held her and began carrying her. Darla took the lead and we followed her to where the islanders were trying to recover.

"Are the islanders goddamn traitors like Althia, mate?" I asked Russel as I fell in step beside him.

"No, they're clueless. They can't speak English, they don't even know what Robbi is doing. They think he's a scientist studying the island. They don't even know what is happening to us." Russel explained to me. I nodded my head and stared ahead of where Darla was taking us. We seemed to be entering the damn forest again!

Soon the noise of a crowd filled our ears as we found where the islanders were trying to take cover. There seemed to be a group of people huddled around a crying women.

"Murdoc, that's her child. Go be a hero and give her daughter back to her." Darla told me while pointing at the crying women with the many people huddled around her, trying to console her. I had actually forgotten I was still holding the toddler. I felt awkward, because I didn't usually do this hero shit, but slowly walked toward the women.

One of the islanders around her saw me and excitedly tapped on the crying women's shoulder to direct her attention to me. She sniffled and wiped her eyes then looked up. Her face changed from despair to overjoy when she saw me and the toddler.

"Here's... 'yur kid back." I said awkwardly with a friendly smile that made me even more uncomfortable. The women took the child and cried tears of joy as she snuggled her child that she thought she had lost. I was about to walk away when the women beckoned me forward. I stepped closer to her. She put down her daughter and gave me a large hug that lasted a very long time.

I didn't know what to do at first, but after a while, I hugged back. She let go of me and lightly placed her hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes. She couldn't speak English, but it didn't matter, I knew what she was thinking. She was over-filled with gratitude and very grateful, I felt very light-hearted at that moment and whispered, "You're welcome." to the women. Then, as if she knew what I had said, she nodded her head with gratitude and let me go.

I walked back to the others with flushed cheeks. Russel smiled at me and gave me a "thumbs up".

"Oi, 'wot are you staring at lardass." I said jokingly. Russel only shook his head with a big smile at my embarrassment.

"Al'ight, let's g-" Russel was about to say, but was cut off.

"Wait!" Yelled from behind us, the sound of foliage crunching underfoot followed afterwards. We looked back to Althia running to us. My heart seemed to hurt even worse at the sight of her. Soon, she caught up to us, and was breathing heavily.

"I know who I wanna be..." Althia gasped.

"And...?" Darla asked.

"I wanna be the good guy." Althia answered.

"Then lead us to Noodle." Russel instructed Althia. Althia nodded and began leading us to Noodle's whereabouts. I followed with my head to the ground. I couldn't look at Althia, I just couldn't.

It was a reasonably long walk. My feet were beginning to hurt but I continued to work. All around us was forest, and nothing but. The sight got old after awhile. Just many trees and animals, and pesky bugs. Soon we were on a hill.

"Her coffin was propped up here, she must have tipped it over!" Althia said excited as she darted ahead to the hill. Soon me, Darla, Russel, 2D, and Del caught up to her. I thought we were on a hill, but it turned out we were on a cliff. The view got drastically different from here.

"That's the coffin! She must have ventured out." Althia said while pointing at a broken coffin that had fallen over the cliff. The landscape down below consisted of dead tree stumps. _Well this certainly is a new scenery_. I thought to myself. Suddenly Russel looked like he was getting ready to jump the cliff. Althia grasped his wrist to pull him back.

"What are you doing? Robbi is down there, that's his land! He will overpower all of you, and kill everyone!" Althia explained in a panicked voice.

"It doesn't matter, Noodle needs our help." Darla told Althia. Then just like that, Darla, Russel, and Del began going down the cliff.

"Sometimes 'yu have to sacrifice 'yurself for the ones you love." I told Althia coldly as 2D began climbing down the cliff. I was about to when Althia grabbed my wrist like she did to Russel. I had a bit of a different reaction though. I instantly yanked my hand away and glared at her.

"Murdoc, you don't have to forgive me, but please don't go down there! I really really lo-like you, Robbi will kill you!" Althia told me.

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Let him do what he wants?" I asked her with annoyance.

"Well..." Before Althia could say any more I cut her off.

"Stop, Althia! 'Yu know, I've had a lot of situations in my life that I regret. Things I wish I could change but I have learned from those shitty mistakes. I've learned that, if ya stand back, and don't do anything about it, shit will only get worse. I've learned that if I had fucking done something, or was a better person, I could have avoided many regretful things in my life. If we don't stand up against Robbi, he will always win! And even if we die trying, it'll be bloody worth it, because it means we died trying to make a better world. A better world where people like Robbi can't hurt other people." I told Althia. I didn't know where any of that came from, it just felt like the right thing to say.

"But...I don't wanna die." Althia said with worry in her eyes.

"We will all fucking die one day eventually. Wouldn't 'yu rather die trying to save someone, and die because of love? Or die outta whatever fucked up future Robbi will cause?" I asked Althia. She kept quiet.

"Dammit Althia, 'yu are only proving my point more!" I yelled at her.

"What point?!" Althia shot back.

"That 'yu don't give a fuck 'bout me, 'yu never did!" I told her.

"That's not true...!" Althia defended with watery eyes.

"If you cared about anyone other than 'yur goddamn self, then 'ya wouldn't care what happened to 'yurself, 'ya would only be concerned with what would happen to 'yur loved ones. Meaning, you would die for someone 'yu love!" I said to Althia.

"You would die for someone you love?" Althia asked with hint of curiosity.

"Bet 'yur ass I would, especially for Noodle. You will never know what love is until 'yu can be comfortable with the idea of dying for someone 'ya love." I told her then turned my back and began working my way down the cliff to join the others in the search of Noodle and Robbi. It was time to end this...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I actually don't have any more polls. We're really close to the end, so I can't think of any other scenarios. BUT, if you have a suggestion for ideas for the next chapter, feel free to review, it helps in case I get writers block. ****AND, please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter. It really makes me happy when people review. I mean you don't have to, obviously, but it makes me happy. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D :D**


	20. Gone

**Murdoc's POV:**

_Gone... just like that all my anger was gone. No longer did I feel the impulse to hit someone, or felt the need to hold a grudge. Only a broken heart with broken dreams remained... It was funny how one simple action could change my entire opinion about something or someone. And it only hurt worse, because I finally realized, what I had felt was real, as I stared down at her. I tried desperately to get a grip on reality with what had just happened. There she laid on the ground, black hair messily tangled around her pale face. Her eyes shut and crimson red liquid covered most of her body...blood.  
_

**EARLIER:**

"Aw, I sure do love the smell of death in the mornin', mates!" I said sarcastically while eying the dead trees around me.

"How far could Noodle have gone?" Darla questioned out loud, ignoring my comment.

"As far as the log cabin... until Robbi with catch her." Althia responded as she walked slowly behind us, she knew what was up ahead. Her fear was shown in her face and it unsettled me slightly.

"A log cabin?" Russel asked.

"It's Robbi's hideout/home away from home." Althia explained.

"So... just 'finking ahead, how the 'ell are we going to get off 'ta island?" 2D asked, changing the topic abruptly. All of us kept our silence, because none of us knew the answer. It actually was a good question though..._How the 'ell are we getting off this goddamn island?_ I thought to myself questionably.

We continued walking in silence. It was a dead silence and an eery sense that something was definitely not right. Soon though, we came across a new horizon. A horizon filled with trees...and a log cabin. _Well that's real quaint. _I thought to myself as noticed how simple the house looked. It didn't exactly scream, "Murderous loony bin escapee lives here".

"It 'tat where Noodle is?" 2D asked.

"I dunno, but 'dats where Robbi is." Del answered. We all seemed to stop in our tracks and shudder at Robbi's name.

"Alight, lets give 'em a show, shall we?" I asked while cracking my knuckles in a threatening way as we inched closer to the log cabin. I noticed that Althia seemed to slow with each step we took. I turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Coming?" I asked with noticeable irritation.

"I...ugh...erm..." Althia stuttered as she slowly took a few steps backwards. I sighed, and looked back to the log cabin while rolling my mismatched eyes.

"Murdoc...please be careful..." Althia squeaked from behind me.

"Always do, love." I half-heartedly mumbled while looking into one of the windows of the log cabin. When I looked back, Althia was gone. She had obviously fled.

I took a rock that had been conveniently laying on the ground, and I violently threw it at the window. It shattered with a painful shriek in all of our ears.

"What 'da fuck are you doing, dumbass?" Del scolded me.

"Look, mate, I've had just about enough of this cat and mouse game. I don't give a fuck anymore, I just want my guitarist and the first flight back to bloody civilization!" I growled at Del.

"You're getting reckless! Dammit, Murdoc, we had 'da upper hand by not being found, now everyone on 'dis fucking island has heard us!" Russel exclaimed. I sighed deeply. He was right, I was getting reckless. How would you feel if you were just betrayed by someone you really...liked. Not only that, we were constantly in some kind of danger, so excuse me for being blunt.

"Whatever, go fuck 'yurelves." I muttered as I began climbing through the window.

"'Wot the 'ell are 'yu doing? Russ, I 'fink he's gone mad!" Dullard whispered behind my back. I didn't really care though, I had seriously had enough of all this. I whimpered as the palm of my hand slid across some broken glass on the window, and created a small gnash.

"Just stay here and wait for me." I told them. They wanted to protest, but I darted away from them before they could. Now I was literally just snooping around in the log cabin.

As I walked around, I realized that everything looked pretty normal. I soon found myself standing in the kitchen. I slowly walked to a refrigerator. I opened it cautiously, expecting still beating hearts or detached limbs. I was surprised when I saw normal food. My eyes lit up when I saw a bottle of scotch in the back. _BINGO! _I eagerly thought to myself as I grabbed the bottle and popped off the top. I had been sober for way too long.

I had a bit of a moment as I drank the scotch. So, I didn't exactly notice the bloke behind me. He lurched forward and shoved me to the ground. I dropped the bottle instantly and it broke on the floor. I looked up at the man towering over me. he didn't look familiar though. I swiftly picked up a large piece of the broken scotch body and threw it at his face. The man howled in pain and held his face with his hands blood dripped down his cheeks.

Suddenly two more guys emerged from different directions.

"Come and get me, mother fuckers." I yelled at them. Then obeying my command, they both tackled me from opposite directions. I side-stepped and they smashed into each other. Before they had the chance to recover, I pushed one man with red hair up against the wall. I uppercutted the shit out of him until the other one had gained composure and was now choking me from behind. The red head I had beat up, dropped to the ground with closed eyes.

I struggled breathing as other man with brown hair was choking me. I bucked my body back and forth to shake him off, but it was no use. I could here the blood pumping in my ears as I resisted the urge to pass out due to lack of oxygen. The suddenly I bowed my head slightly and bit the man's hand with my sharp teeth. He loosened his grip in pain and whirled around quickly and kneed him in the groin. I breathed heavily and thought I had won, until a sharp pain was felt on the back of my head. I fell to my knees and loss my consciousness as I fell into the dark of my subconscious mind.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I heard Robbi's voice echo in my head. I desperately wanted to stay asleep. To believe that this was all a simple nightmare, but my common sense got the best of me. I reluctantly opened my eyes. My vision was at first, blurry in the dim light, but slowly cleared. I was in some kind of basement. _What was it with this bloke and basements? _I asked myself in my head. Slowly as my vision cleared, I was alarmed to find Russel, Darla, 2D, and Noodle all next to each other with clothes in their mouths and their hands tied behind their backs.

"Oh, fuck..." I mumbled under my breath as I realized I was tied up as well, yet I didn't have a cloth in my mouth. I turned my head slowly to find Robbi on my right. _Bastard. _I thought to myself. Then I slowly turned my head to my left to find Althia. _Traitorous b__itch. _I also thought to myself in my head when I laid eyes on her.

"Damn, your so hot when you're pissed." Robbi said as he walked over to Darla and stroked her cheek. Darla spit out the cloth forcefully.

"Go to hell!" Darla spat at him. Robbi suddenly became enraged with this comment and gave Darla a good slap across the cheek. Russel immediately spit out his cloth.

"Get your goddamn paws away from my girlfriend, or I swear I will kick your ass so hard, you'll need a full body cast!" Russel threatened.

"Hush now." Robbi cooed as he took the cloth and shoved it back into Russel and Darla's mouths. After this, Robbi turned back to Althia. Althia stood with a blank expression, almost like she was in a trance.

"Oh Althia, I've become quite fond of you. Your insight on the whereabouts of these snooping enemies really helped me." Robbi said smoothly. Althia nodded and smiled evilly.

"Now I give you the honors of killing the first victim of my revenge." Robbi said with a huge malicious smile as he tossed a knife to Althia. Althia caught it gracefully and lingered to me with a sick happy expression on her face. Fear began coursing through my blood, I was confused, I didn't have any control or power. I was completely useless and about to get shanked.

Robbi had turned his back as Althia inched closer to me with a crazy, demented smile as she held the knife pointed towards me.

"My darling Darla, remember the good 'ol days..." Robbi was talking in the background to Darla.

I carefully darted my eyes from Robbi to Darla nervously. _Shit, shit, shit, shit... _I cursed to myself. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I've really thought about what you said, Murdoc." Althia whispered to me. I directed my attention back to her. No longer did she have a crazy expression on her face, instead it was blank, and quite possibly...sad?

"And...?" I asked, cocking my head to one side in confusion. I didn't know exactly where this was going.

"And I finally understand, now." Althia whispered back to me. My eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I understand what love is..." Althia lastly whispered to me as she quickly spun around and was about to plunge the knife into Robbi's turned back. But seconds before the knife came into contact with Robbi's back, he swirled around with speed and grabbed Althia's wrist harshly just in time.

"I thought you might do that..." Robbi said with a sick smile as he bent her own hand's will and forcefully drove the knife deeply into the side of her stomach. Althia screamed in pain and instantly collapsed to the floor with blood spewing everywhere. I was shocked and disoriented. _She risked her life for me...She truly was a good guy after all! _I thought in my head with horror. My heart began swelling with pain as I fell to my knees and tried to caress her unmoving body.

"No fucking way I'm letting you die on me, love!" I said painfully as tears clouded my vision.

Gone... just like that all my anger was gone. No longer did I feel the impulse to hit someone, or felt the need to hold a grudge. Only a broken heart with broken dreams remained... It was funny how one simple action could change my entire opinion about something or someone. And it only hurt worse, because I finally realized, what I had felt was real, as I stared down at her. I tried desperately to get a grip on reality with what had just happened. There she laid on the ground, black hair messily tangled around her pale face. Her eyes shut and crimson red liquid covered most of her body...blood.


	21. WaitWHAT?

Author's Note: Hey! I am so sorry it took so long to update this and I'm sorry this is such a super uber short chapter I just needed to update and show everyone that I am still alive and this fanfic has not been dropped So sorry if it sucks, gimme feedback.

By the way...twist coming up at the end of this chapter, hahaha, lets just remember before I get any hate, that this is just a fanfic and its just for fun So I hope you enjoy! :)

**Russel's POV:**

So was this how it was going to end? Oh hell no! I wasn't going to let my friends and family die. I couldn't believe Althia had tried to help us... There she was on the floor, she was extremely bloody and she didn't look like she could survive like this for much longer.

"What a pity, it was fun having my very own puppet." Robbi snickered as he looked down at Althia's body.

"Fuck off!" Murdoc yelled at Robbi. Murdoc was slowly pulling Althia's body closer to him as he stroked her black hair.

"Looks like I pissed him off!" Robbi chuckled while looking at us like he was trying to make a joke. Then without explanation, Robbi walked out of the room to leave us in our silence.

I looked over to Murdoc, who ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and then pulled the knife out of Althia's stomach. He then used the bloody knife to cut himself free before he firmly held the cloth to Althia's bleeding side.

"Ew, 'tat knife was just in Althia..." 2D mumbled silently.

"Goddammit face-ache, I didn't have a choice if we all want to survive!" Murdoc said in almost a worried, flustered voice. 2D quieted after Murdoc said this. Soon Murdoc came over to us and all cut the ropes that bounded us. He turned to Althia and picked up her body.

"Al'ight, let's get outta 'dis damn place!" I voiced my thought out loud. The others seemed to nod in silence, they still seemed shaken from the recent events.

"We don't even know how to get out..." Noodle stated.

"We'll find a way..." Darla said and begin leading us through a long hallway with many twists and turns. Somehow we made it out undetected.

"This doesn't feel like...it was to easy..." I told everyone.

"It doesn't bloody matter we need to get Althia help and fast mates!" Murdoc and said and ran ff to the makeshift village. We all followed but i had a bad feeling in my stomach.

After and easy and safe travel back Murdoc rushed to the tribal doctors that work furiously on Althia's wounds. I looked around for any signs of trouble but found nothing...

Suddenly Del appeared out of nowhere and beckoned me to talk to him. I hesitantly walked up to him.

"This is not over..." Del began.

**2D's POV**

After we got back I ran to where Jeiel was. Tribal doctors had patched her up and she was asleep soundly. I smiled and lightly stroked her hair. I looked at the tribal doctors.

"Will she be alright?" I asked concerned. One of the tribal doctors that actually knew a little bit of English came up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with desperation in my eyes. A desperation that was far more eye catching than 'me eyes being black orbs...

"She and the baby will both be okay..." The doctor told me. I froze up and my eyes widened. _The baby...wait what!?_ I thought to myself my heart racing.

"Baby!?" I asked, my voice cracking and squeaking.

The doctor tilted his head. "You didn't know she was pregnant?" He asked me...


	22. Imagination & Reality

**Jeiel's POV**

I woke up and looked over to see 2D holding his head in his hands.

"2D?" I asked weakly. As soon as I spoke 2D snaps his head at me and smiles widely then tackles me in a hug. I laughed and played with his blue hair.

"Love...there's some 'fings that we need to talk about..." 2D begins, his eyes staring into mine.

"Okay..." I say a bit confused. 2D suddenly walks out of the hut and comes back in with a bunch of fruits and cooked meats.

"Jeiel, I need you to eat. You haven't had a decent meal since we've been stuck on 'fis bloody island..."

"2D that's a lot of food there's no way I'm going to eat it all..." I say staring at the food. 2D gives me the puppy eyes and I melt.

"Alright..." I say. 2D smiles triumphantly and hands me the food. I begin eating slowly until I realize how hungry I feel and begin chowing down fast, surprising myself a little.

"So the islanders...say 'yur gonna be ok..." 2D tells me and hugs me as I continue eating. I look at him and nod still eating. 2D continues to cuddle me as I eat and then he suddenly places a hand on my stomach softly.

"2D, what are you doing?" I asked 2D freezes up and takes his hand away. I stop eating and push most of the food aside.

"Love, eat..." 2D says, a certain concern and desperation in his voice.

"Your acting funny...and besides I'm full." I say wondering what the hell is going on.

2D looks at me in contemplation and looks like he's about to tell me when suddenly Murdoc enters the tent. I smile at him and wave. Murdoc smiles slightly, sadness in his eyes and then he looks at me.

"Oi Jeiel, nice ta see ya up. Two-dents hasn't been boring ya has he?" Murdoc asks. I'm about to speak when 2D talks before me.

"Murdoc I need ta tell Jeiel some'fing..." 2D says a slight bit of panic in his voice. Murdoc looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"What ever you can tell 'yur bird, you can tell me." He states rather suspiciously. 2D sighs in defeat not wanting a fight and whispers something to Murdoc. Murdoc's eyes widen and mouth drops.

"What?" I ask. Murdoc looks at me then my stomach. I feel rather self conscious and hug myself not liking all the attention everyone is giving my stomach.

"What? have I gotten chubby?!" I ask a bit more upset than I intended and I start crying for no reason. I'm shocked at myself for crying and try to stop but I can't. 2D runs over to me and hugs me rubbing my back.

"Oi, 'yur not getting chubby love..." 2D looks at Murdoc and says, "Moodswings" I tilt my head confused by this word and try to wipe my eyes and get a grip.

"She doesn't know, does she!? Face-ache I can't fucking believe 'yu, fucking dumbass bloke!" Murdoc shouts. Suddenly like a fire in my bloodstream, a shot of adrenaline makes me growl and I moodswing again.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF HOW YOU TREAT 2D!" I get up and slap Murdoc. 2D's eyes widen and he hugs me again trying to calm me. Murdoc, pissed I hit him, stands there and takes deep breaths knowing that, that was mostly the pregnancy hormones controlling me. Murdoc takes one more deep breath and looks at 2D bellowing the words, "Tell. Her. NOW." 2D takes a gulp and looks at me, I look at him confused.

"Love, I-I er...I'm so sorry, I got you pregnant..." 2D says and I stand in shock, my hand coming to my own stomach, my mind trying to wrap around the fact that there is a baby in me. 2D looks guilty but once again picks up the food I ate some of and holds it out to me.

"Please eat, for the baby..." 2D asks in desperation. I nod and begin eating the rest. Murdoc glares at 2D.

"I got 'ya two condoms on Christmas...I knew this would bloody happen!" Murdoc spats.

"Murdoc thats enough! Maybe I want to start'a family with Jeiel!" I moodswing feeling scared from the yelling.

"I don't care! DUMBASS! I don't care if 'ya start a blimey family, its just you picked the wrong time to do it! We are stuck on this bloody hell hole, and now she most likely with lose the child! Whether its from dehydration, starvation, fighting... Open 'yur black orbs! Shes in twice as much danger now!" Murdoc yells, him pacing in the hut. 2D looks down not wanting any of that to happen. I moodswing crying and run out of the hut into the woods scared and upset from what Murdoc said.

"There 'ya bloody go, 'tanks Mudz, 'ya might have made me lose another of me loves..." 2D says angered and pushes Murdoc and runs out after me. Murdoc stays holding his head in regret.

I run and stop to cry into my hands, just shocked, unsure of what to do. 2D eventually finds me and hugs me. I look at him and play with his blue hair trying to calm down.

"Love, Mudz is right, we need ta get back to the hut. I want 'ya resting up" 2D says as he bends down nuzzling his head into my stomach. "I promise I won't let no'fing happen to you or 'fis baby..." 2D says with a sense of determination. I nod and smile imagining a new life. Imagining 2D as a father...

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted as 2D lifts my shirt then slowly kisses my stomach. A wide smile curls its way upon my face. 2D moves his head and pulls my shirt back down then walks me back to the village, his arm wrapped around my waist. As soon as we set foot back in the village, an islander comes up to me smiling and puts a flower chain around my neck, it full of many beautiful, bright colors. I smile.

"Thanks, but whats this for?" I ask her, she doesn't seem to speak English so a tribal doctor comes up to me.

"That is so the rest of the tribe knows you are with child. They will be treating you special." The doctor says. I lift an eyebrow in confusion and other islanders notice my flower necklace and I'm whisked away into a hut with other women that have identical necklaces, only these woman look healthier than the rest of the tribe and they have small baby bumps. 2D followed me in and smiled, knowing I'd be pretty safe in here and well treated.

Tribal doctors make me lay down in a hammock. One hands me a plate of food while one massages my shoulders and another draws some of my blood out with a needle. I wince and let him looking away because I hate blood.

"Oi, whats the blood for?" 2D asks concerned. I start eating while the doctor explains hes using my blood to determine the age of the baby. I just sit there and keep eating, enjoying the massage.

"I could get used to this..." I say smiling and leaning back happily. Unfortunately, I had no idea of what was to happen...because right then as I leaned back getting comfortable, a scream of terror shook through the entire village. I snapped my head in the direction of a window and watched...watched as strange men came to attack the village, outnumbered greatly. No more chances of escape, this was it, this was the end...


End file.
